Magically Sweet
by Midnight Nakamura
Summary: "I wasn't expecting any visitors." Evan said, looking at me with a worried face. I knew exactly what was going on. "Hide in the closet." He said. I obeyed and ran in, locking the door behind me. Evan walked over and opened the door. It was the royal guards. "Can I help you?" Evan asked. I gasped, this couldn't be happening. One guard cleared his throat. "Evan, You're under arrest."
1. Evan and Alexa

**Sakura: A story...**

**Momo: Written by the both of us...**

**Both: EPIC WIZARD101 STORY!**

**Minako: Apparently that's not the title.**

**Sakura: No one cares. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own wizard of waverly place. **

**Momo: WRONG!**

**Sakura: Okay, okay, geez, we don't own Wizard101. **

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

I stood at the palace garden. It was dark and cold, and I sighed sadly. I had the dream again, or the nightmare. It scares me to death. I wanted to tell someone, but I also didn't want to scare everyone. I wrapped my arms around my body, shivering. Just then I felt a jacket go around me. I quickly turned around and smiled.

"You've been waiting for me all night, weren't you?" My friend said. I giggled.

"Why would I, the princess of the spiral, want to wait? Besides, you shouldn't even be here! Shall I call the guards, Evan?" I asked. Evan smirked.

"I don't know, _your highness" _He bowed. I giggled, then looked to the sky, worried. Evan's eyebrow raised. "Something wrong?" He asked. I frowned.

"I-I'm just thinking about things, that's all." I said. Evan walked up to me and raised his fist.

"Do you want to see a magic trick?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I know I know, you're gonna somehow get my purse." I joked. He chuckled. He snapped his fingers and a rose popped out of nowhere. He handed it to me.

"I think you look more beautiful with a smile on your face." He said. I stared at the rose at disbelief and looked at Evan. Suddenly I felt my face soften into a smile.

"Thank you Evan, you just made my day." I said, then he closed his eyes.

"Does it mean I get a hug? Maybe a kiss? I don't know..." He said. I rolled my eyes again and gave him a hug, for the first time in my life. When we broke our hug, I looked at the sky again. Evan sat on the floor. "Seriously, what's bugging you?" He asked. I sighed.

'I-it's just this dream that I've been having. It's making me worried." I said. Evan's eyebrow raised.

"What happened?"

"The spiral was under attack by some masked soldiers." I said. Evan stared at me. Then he laughed.

"You can't be serious!" He said. I glared at him.

"This is serious. You don't know how it's like to be the ruler of everything Evan! If something happens, it's my fault!" Evan got up.

"Then I won't let that happen!" He said. He walked towards the railing. "Besides," He pulled up a purse "You're forgetting something." He said. I smiled. Just then I turned around.

"GUARDS!" I screamed. Evan go ready to jump.

"I'm still waiting for that kiss!" Then he jumped. I ran towards the railing and blew a kiss towards him. He pretended to catch it and winked and me. He then disappeared. I turned around the see the guards running towards me. I smiled at them and sighed.

"God," I said to myself, "Why am I friends with him?"

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Evan walked around wizard city.

"Under attack by masked people, eh?" He said to himself. He looked around and opened a door. As he went inside the library, he was greeted by the librarian Harold.

"They are upstairs." He simply said. Evan nodded and climbed up the stairs only to see his two best friends.

"What's up, Jenna? Zane?" Evan said sitting next to them. Jane brushed her hair away from her face.

"Where were you?" She asked. Zane smiled.

"On a date?" He asked. Evan smiled.

"Actually, I was at my friends house." He... half lied. The two groaned.

"Who is she?" Jenna asked.

"I'm telling you Jenna! It's his girl friend!" Zane said. Evan never told them who he was with.

"Guys let's just talk about something else!" He said.

"NO!" The two said at the same time. Evan rolled his eyes.

"Is it your lost sister?" Jenna asked.

"He's hiding her because she's really cute and he doesn't want me to be with her." Zane said.

"Zane! It might be his relative!" Jenna said. Evan sat back leaning on a shelve of books. As his friends talked and argued, Evan found a book about schools in Ravenwood.

"Hey guys, check this out. It talks about all the schools in Ravenwood!" Evan said. The two stopped and crawled towards him, sitting next to him. Evan opened the book and read the first page.

"Balance. A school of focus and help. Originally from the world of Krokatopia, this school has been taught from the past 100 years. It brings harmony and equality between people. It takes power from each of the other schools and turns it into its own spells. Wizards who are taught Balance magic are called sorcerers. They are normally quiet, opened minded, and aware of their surroundings. Balance students are usually better in group combat. The school of Balance at first wasn't considered as a school itself. The school was added last in the Ravenswood academy of magical arts." Evan finished. It showed a picture of the original teachers and students.

"I want to hear about fire!" Zane said. Jenna nodded. Evan flipped to the pages and got to the school of fire.

"The fire school is known to be passionate. Like a flame. Powerful, strong, controllable, smooth, and dangerous. The students of the school of fire follow these rules. They train under them. Usually the students are most attractive!" Evan paused and looked at Zane. Of course, he was showing off his muscles (which he has none). Evan rolled his eyes and Jenna facepalmed. "Continuing," Evan said. "Fire students, also known as pyromancers, tend to get angry faster, and also be very romantic." Evan decided to not go into the details. Zane smiled.

"EXACTLY!" Zane said.

"You're a womanizer." Jenna said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Before you knew who I really was, you were hitting on me!"Jenna said back. Evan laughed and Zane hissed.

"How am I suppose to know you are my sister? We didn't see each other for a while!" He said.

"I look exactly like you!" Jenna said. Evan nodded.

"She's right. It's like looking at a mirror, except totally different gender!" He said. Zane rolled his eyes and got up. The two followed him down the stairs smiling.

"I have to go to headmaster to report a quest." Zane finally said.

"We're coming too." Evan said. Jenna nodded in agreement. As they exited the library, a man with a royal suit came running to Evan.

"Do you know where headmaster's office is?" The man asked franticly. Evan raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah. It's over there," Evan pointed at the huge house. "Why?" The man looked at him, ready to cry.

"The princess! She disappeared!"

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Sakura: Longest... Chapter... EVER**

**Momo: That wasn't that long ^.^**

**Zane: *walks up* Well... hello there ladies!**

**Sakura: o.o *backs away***

**Momo: HI ZANE! *hugs***

**Zane: :D (Score!)**

**Anyways...rate and review please!**

**Sakura: or die...**


	2. Faking Death

**Momo: I got... a review *eyes sparkle***

**Sakura:... But you only got one, you should be getting at least 3-5 every chapter. **

**Momo: Oh well, that's why I'm going to be excepting O.C's! **

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**Sakura: WE NEVER AGREED?**

**Momo; My account, my story, my rules.**

**Sakura: *hisses***

**Disclaimer: **

**Zane: Momo-chan and that girl *points at Sakura* doesn't own wizard101**

**Sakura:.. *hisses***

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_I sat near my bed looking at the mirror. 'I look like a mess' I thought. I grabbed my comb and brushed my hair. I didn't really like how long my hair was. It was white and it almost touches the floor. When I was little, I accidentally cut my two braids. Now it looks like an uneven haircut. I sighed and looked at myself again. I looks like an old women. I wonder what my hair looks like with a different color. Or maybe shorter. I always envy those with short hair. I noticed a small dagger near the mirror. Maybe I shoul-_

_"No idiot," I said to myself "Mom is seriously going to kill you!" I smiled at the thought and started to braid my hair. I remembered Evan saying he would steal my hair to sell it. He told me my hair is probably worth a million gold. And it'll be a nice hair cut. I looked at the calendar. In a week, I'm suppose to meet my "prince". Honestly, I hate forced marriage. Marriage is suppose to be for love. I'm also 15. I'm not getting married at this age. Besides, if I had a choice, I would marry Ev-_

_I slapped myself. "Stop it." I told myself. "You're stressing yourself." I got up after finishing my hair and opened my bed covers. I took off my slippers and sat on my bed. Suddenly I heard a noise. I looked around and noticed the windows with open. I frowned wondering when I opened the windows. I walked to the window and closed it. I heard footsteps and turned around. Nothing. I felt my heartbeat get faster. I admit, I was scared. I ran to the mirror and grabbed the dagger for protection. The windows were open again. "Who's there?!" I called. "I command you to show yourself!" I heard a laugh and a shady figure popped out from the dark. It's smile and eyes glowed. My eyes widen as it looked at me. The man was wearing a mask of one of those scary ghost you see from scary movies. The man's arm started to glow and I felt my feet glued to the floor. Then he reached over to grab me and I screamed._

_"_SOME ONE HELP!" I sat up from my bed. I looked around and noticed I was in my room. It was the dream again. I rubbed my head and eyes. The doors opened as two guards run in.

"Are you okay?" One guard asked. I nodded and told them that I was fine and they could go back to their stations. After one more confirmation that I was okay, they left my room. I sighed and got out of my bed. Now I was too scared to fall asleep. I looked out the window. I wonder if Evan is still awake. He lives in Wizard city, right? It's still day there. He should be awake. Then I shook my head. Why am I thinking about him? For some reason, I felt safe with him.

'_I won't let that dream happen!' _I remember him say. I heard snores. The guards must be asleep. I sat on my bed and stared at my dagger.

It then hit me.

I grabbed the dagger and cover my bed blankets with pillows making it look like I was sleeping. I then opened the window doors and looked down. It wasn't so deep. I saw two guards down at the field. The only way I could pass them was to teleport. I remember my teacher taught me the skill. I chanted a few words and I disappeared in magical dust.

I ran down the forest hill, not looking back. Once everyone was asleep, I teleported out of the castle gate and escape. I had to escape, I knew that this dream isn't just a fake nightmare. It's the future. My private teacher said that my family has a gift that they could see the future in their dreams. And I didn't like the future, so I had to change it. That masked man didn't only want me, he wanted to destroy everything. I continued to run, looking for the word portal. Honestly, I was that athletic, so I was running out of energy quick. I wanted to rest, but I couldn't. I slowed down my pace and looked behind me. There was nothing and I smiled in relief. Maybe they didnt discover I was gone yet. I knew I was never going to find the portal and I couldn't run all my life. I looked at my dagger and thought of an idea, It's risky, and it might not work. Hopefully it would. I took my dagger and cut a part of my arm's skin. Blood started to come out and I winced in pain. I took some of the blood and rubbed it on the knife. There were still some left and i rubbed the blood on my dress, near my heart. I then laid near a tree and closed my eyes, pretending I was dead. Yes I know, I faked my death. I prayed in my head hoping it would work and laid there for the rest of the night. 'Finally, I could get some rest' I thought.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

As soon as The man said the princess disappeared, Evan's eyes widen and he just froze. The man thanked the trio and ran towards the Headmaster's house. Jenna and Zane seemed to be surprise too.

"What do you think happened?" Jenna asked. Zane shrugged.

"Do you think she got kidnapped?" Zane asked. Jenna frowned.

"Don't say that!" She said. She then looked at Evan "Are you okay?" She asked.

"..."

"Dude, you're scaring me." Zane said, poking Evan. Just then Evan sprinted away from them. The two looked at him.

"EVAN!" Jenna called. But he didn't hear her as he teleported out.

Evan looked around the forest.

"ALEXA!" He called. "ALEXA IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, CALL BACK!" The was no response. Evan started to panic and ran deeper into the forest. He continued to call her name as he ran. He quickly ran out of breathe and leaned on a tree. "Alexa... why?" He said silently.

"If you're going rest, I suggest you not to step on me." He heard a familiar voice. Evan looked under him to see the princess with blood all over her clothes. Evan's eyes widen and he knelled down to hug her.

"You got me so worried." He said. I smiled. He looked at me. "You're injured! What happened?" He asked pulling out potions.

"No, I'm fine, I'm not injured. I'm trying to fake my death." I explained. Evan stared at me.

"You can't be serious." He said. "No offense, but for a princess, that's _really _stupid." Evan said. I frowned.

"Listen, this is the only way the guards won't be chasing me every 5 seconds. Go out of this forest and come back in an hour." I said. "I'm sure, They'll confirm that I'm dead." I said. Evan looked and me and nodded.

"Good luck," He said. Evan got up and started to run out. As soon as he found the world portal, Evan sat down on the grass, stressed. 'Why do you want to do this? Is it because of that dream?' Evan thought. Just then he heard a voice.

'_EVAN SANDTHEIF WHERE THE __**HELL**__ ARE YOU?' _Jenna screamed on the orb. Evan pulled his orb out and smiled.

'_I'm fine, thanks for asking.' _Evan said. Jenna glared.

'_WHY DID YOU DITCH US? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED SICK WE ARE?' _She asked. Zane popped out behind Jenna.

'_Don't worry dude, I wasn't that worried.' _Zane said. Jenna pushed Zane out of the screen.

'_Anyways, when are you coming?' _Jenna asked. Evan shrugged.  
'_Around an hour.' _Evan said.

'_WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?' _Jenna yelled.

'_I'm... um... going to pick someone up.' _Evan said. Zane jumped in to the screen again.

'_IS IT YOU'R GIRLFRIEND? IS SHE HOT?' _Zane asked. Evan blushed as Jenna pushed Zane out of the screen again. She glared at Evan again.

_'Come back in an hour, or else.' _She said, her picture disappeared and Evan sighed in relief. Hey, he couldn't blame Jenna for being worried! She's that type of person, except she threatens everyone. Evan sat and waited. He suddenly saw a flashlight, and I walk up to him

"The guards came a minute after you left. After they started crying and stuff, they left. My stupid plan worked!" I said. Evan smiled and hugged me again.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said. I looked at the world portal and smiled. Evan grabbed my hand and led me to the door. "Hold on tight," He said. I wrapped my arms around Evan's neck and rested my head on his chest. Just then, Evan jumped and everything seemed go to dark. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Momo: OKAY! LIKE I SAID! IM ACCEPTING O.C's! FOLLOW THE REQUIREMENTS!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Level:**

**School:**

**Secondary:**

**Description:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Good or Evil?: (I need A LOT of Evil people)**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**(If evil) Code Name: (Optional)**

**Relationship: (optional)**

**THANKS!**

**Rate and Review Please~**

**Sakura: What's with the squiggly line?**

**Momo: I LIKE SQUIGGLY LINES~**

**Sakura:...**


	3. Welcome to Wizard City

**Momo: :D**

**Zane: :D**

**Sakura: *eye twitches***

**Momo: Something wrong?**

**Sakura: Why is that ****_thing _****hugging you? *points at Zane***

**Momo: We're friends.**

**Zane: (or maybe more than friends *wink*)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own wizard101. **

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

...

...

...

"Alexa, you could open your eyes now." Evan said. I shook my head no. To be honest, I was perfectly comfortable in the position I was in. But I'm sure Evan wasn't. "Come on, my friends are waiting for me" He said. I opened one eye and looked up at Evan (yes, he is taller than me).

"Where are we?" I asked. Evan smiled.

"Alexandria thorn. Welcome to Wizard City." Evan said. I released him from my grip and looked around. It was... beautiful. Everyone was wearing wizard clothes and talking freely. This is what I wanted.

"EVAN! THERE YOU ARE!" A girl called. I turned around to see a redheaded girl marching towards Evan. "YOU LITTLE... NO GOOD FOR NOTHING! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US LIKE THIS?" She yelled. Evan sweatdropped. He said something to the girl but I didn't hear. The girl turned around and noticed me. Her expression seemed to soften and she gasped. "Aren't you the most precious thing?" The girl run towards me and grabbed my hands, observing me. I stared at her, surprised and embarrassed at the attention I was getting. "My name is Jenna FireStone. What's your name?" The girl asked.

"A-Alexandria." I said nervously. Jenna squealed and hugged me tightly.

"YOU ARE SO CUTE!" She said. Evan ran over and tried to separate the two. Jenna glared at Evan. "Is this the one you're hiding?" She asked. I blinked and looked at Evan.

"She knows about me?" I asked him. Evan looked at the two of us and panicked.

"W-well i-it's-"

"Well..." A male redhead came between Evan and I. "Hello there." He said. Jenna facepalmed and Evan glared as the boy took my hand.

"My name is Zanipolo FireStone. But you could just call me," The boy wipped his hair back "Zane." I blushed at his actions. "What's your name, beautiful?" He asked.

"A-Alexandria" I said. He smiled.

"Of course. A beautiful name that fits a beautiful angel like you." Zane lifted my hand to kiss it, But Jenna grabbed Zane by the neck collar and glared at him. Her eyes were fiery red.

Stay... away... from... her...you... WOMANIZER!" Jenna (somehow) threw Zane to a tree. Evan and I stared at the scene and sweatdropped. Evan walked over to me and leaned forward.

'Lets just go somewhere else and give them a minute.' He said. I nodded and we both walked away without the two noticing.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

I stopped in front of the academy smiling warmly at Evan. He turned around and raised an eyebrow (**Sakura: KISS SCENE?! Momo: NO NOT YET! Sakura: DAMN IT!) **

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just... thankful. Without you, I wouldn't be here." I said. He smirked and gave me thumbs up.

"Hey, it's what I do for life!" He winked. I giggled and held his hand (ignoring the "aww"s we were getting from fellow students) We walked in front of a man... or a dog. The dog (man?) nodded at Evan as a respectful greeting and Evan nodded back. When we passed him, I gave Evan a puzzled look.

"Do you know him?" I asked. Evan nodded.

"He's the Balance teacher." He said. I stared in disbelief.

"A _dog _is the Balance teacher?" I asked. Evan sweatdropped.

"There is a lot of weird teachers." Evan said. I smirked and looked in front of me. My eyes widen.

"What happened there?" I pointed at the big hole in the middle of the academy. Evan sighed.

"That was the death school. It got destroyed by the death teacher." He explained. I nodded.

"I heard about it." I said. Evan smiled.

"Anyways, that was 5 months ago. We're all good." He said. I noticed a boy standing right near the hole.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked, pointing at the boy.

"Hm? No, that's the new death teacher, he's safe there, unless someone pushes him." Evan said. I blinked.

"The death school... is being taught by a _kid?" _I asked. Evan sweatdropped.

"W-well, he's the best student, so , he deserves it." He said. I sighed. We continued to walk around. "Would you like to see the rest of the teachers?" Evan asked. I looked down at my bloody dress.

"Yeah but, I would like to change, because I'm sure, it's going to scare everyone. " I said. Evan blushed at not noticing.

"Alright, um I'll call Jenna, I'm sure she's good with clothes shopping." He said, leading me outside the Academy.

A teenage boy smiled when he saw the two leave. He took off his wolf mask and licked his lips. '_So she isn't dead. Smart girl' _The boy thought, fixing his white hair. '_I'm sure the boss will be proud.' _The boy laughed and disappeared with the wind.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Momo: ^.^**

**Sakura:...**

**Momo: A question, who is your favorite character so far?**

**Sakura: It's only been 3 chapters... how are they suppose to like a character?**

**Momo: They just will ^.^**

**Rate and Review Please~**

**Sakura: and the Squiggly line returns**

**Momo: YES IT DOES~**


	4. Whitehaired Hunter

**Momo: Hello and welcome to a new chapter!**

**Sakura: Yeah,what she said.**

**Disclaimer: We dont own wizard101**

**A/N: O.C's are coming in different chapters, mixed all around. If yours is not in this chapter, please dont get mad ^.^ **

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Ah, welcome back, Wolf." A man sitting on a chair smiled at his servant. The white haired teen frowned.

"I have a report of the princess." He said. The man chuckled.

"She's not dead, as I expected?" The man question. The boy knelled down and nodded.

"She's being accompanied by a wizard. I heard he's taking her to his friends." The boy said. The man nodded.

"Nice work, wolf. You are one of the greatest in the team." He said. The boy, known as Wolf, nodded.

"Should I capture her?" Wolf asked. The man shook his head.

"If we do that, the wizard with hunt you down. I already have someone to do the work." The man turned his chair around. "Meet your new partner, Seth ShadowSlayer." On cue, a boy with the same colored hair (but more grayish) appeared from the darkness. The boy, Seth, looked at Wolf and smirked. Wolf scowled and turned his attention to his master. "You may take your leave." The man said and the two boys left the room. As soon as Seth closed the door, Wolf gave him a venomous glare.

"I work alone, got that?" He said Seth smiled.

"whatever." He said, sitting on a couch. "But lets get things straight, stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Not that I care anyways." Wolf hissed at him. Just then, Wolf grabbed his coat and walked out of the room.

The wind blew on Wolf's hair. He gazed on the ceiling of his own room. He stretched and looked at his arm. The scar was still there from his encounter with his last partner. He sighed and looked at his desk. The rose was still there. Wolf envied roses. It matches the color of his eyes. It's beautiful. He always carries one around his coat. Wolf wasn't a wizard. He was just a normal person. He did use magic a few times. He carries treasure cards just in case. He also has just one card, wraith. Some how, he seemed really powerful with it. He defeated a grandmaster with that one card, getting his first treasure card. Wolf took the rose, and smelled it. He smiled at the scent and placed it back on its usual spot. He sighed and walked into the commons. He looked around just incase he saw anyone spying on him. When he confirmed no one was there, he sat near a tree resting. It's been a while since he got to always had to do his boss's work. Wolf looked up at the sky. Being a henchmen was hard work. Maybe he such qu-

"Excuse me, sir" A female voice called out. Wolf got up quickly and turned around to see a girl around his age, maybe a year younger. Wolf stared at her. "Have you seen a red baby dragon? I seemed to have lost him." The girl said. Wolf shook is head no. The girl sighed and gave him a worried look. "Well, if you see him, I'll be at HeadMaster's house." She said looking down. Wolf nodded and started to walk away.

'_Losing a pet, huh?' _Wolf thought, '_How irresponsible.' _Suddenly, Wolf heard a puring noise. He looked up and noticed a baby dragon snuggling on his head, using his long hair as blankets. Wolf blinked and picked the dragon up. The baby dragon stared at Wolf trying to get back on his head. '_You're kind of cute.' _Wolf thought. He then remembered the girl looking for her pet. She said it was red. This dragon is red so, it must be hers. Wolf headed to the front of Headmaster's house, only to find the same girl. As soon as he approached her, Wolf cleared his throat.

"I, um, found your pet." Wolf said. The girl's eyes beamed as she took her pet.

"Thank you!" She said. Wolf stared at the girl. She seemed different. Like, from appearence, she looks like the moody, kind of emo type. But she actually seemed happy and energetic. The girl looked a Wolf. "I'd like to give you something, as a reward!" She said, pulling out a deck of treasure cards. Wolf's eyes widen. Perfect. "They're not much, just 10 of them. Its a thank you gift!" She said. She handed it to Wolf and he took it with slight interest. He opened the deck, to see the cards a normal Grand Master wizard would use, but a bit more powerful. "Hey, um I gotta go but lets meet again! My name is Ryan HexCaster, what's yours?" The girl, known now as Ryan, asked.

"Wolf." The white-haired hunter said plainly. Ryan smiled warmly.

"Thank you for your time, I'll see you later, Wolf!" And with that, Ryan teleported. Wolf stared at the distance.

'_Wait a second, what the hell just happened?!'_

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Hey guys, we're back!" Evan said as we (as in Evan and I) entered the library. Zane gave a smirk at me but looked at Jenna, who gave him a threatening glare. I looked around my surroundings as Evan sat next to Jenna. "Hey Jenna, do me a favor and take Alexa shopping?" Jenna's eyes widen.

"Shopping? SHOPPING? **YOU WANT ME TO GO SHOPPING!?**" Jenna screamed. Zane and Evan winced and I turned around in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't want to g-"

"NOT WANT TO GO SHOPPING? **DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHOPPING MEANS TO ME?!**" She said. Zane facepalmed. "OF COURSE I'LL GO SHOPPING!" Jenna said sighed in relief and I smiled.

"Good, but this is for Alexa only, got it?" Evan said. Jenna blinked.

"But-"

"No,"

"But I-"

"Nada."

"What about"

"NO!"

"DAMN IT!" Jenna screamed again. Zane got up and stretched as the two friends argued. He approached me and gave me an all knowing smile.

"I'm sorry about before, hon." He said. I blinked at the nickname but decided to ignore it. "Hey, how about we go on a magical nightly stroll on Krokatopia?" He asked.

"Well, Evan told me to ignore all your moves, and I'm guessing this is one of them, so no." I said. Zane felt his face fall, bowing in defeat. Then Jenna got up.

"Alright, Alexa. You want to go looking for some good clothes? Well you asked the right person!" Jenna winked.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Momo: Short, crappy, I know. Oh well. I just wanted to find a good clef-hanger (did I spell it right?)! Anyways, The O.C line is closed for now, I'm happy I got enough! Thank you all and I hope my reviewers and readers enjoyed this chapter!**

**Rate and Review please~**

**Sakura: Seriously the squiggly line is getting annoying**

**Momo: EVERYONE LOVES SQUIGGLY LINES~**


	5. Shopping and Theifs

**Momo: NEW CHAPTER RETURNS!**

**Cast: yay?**

**Sakura: *looking at e-mail* trash trash trash... and...O.O**

**Momo: Whats wrong?**

**Sakura: O MAI GOD**

**Momo: ?!**

**Sakura: I GOT PICKED FOR BETA! ME! PICKED FOR CLOSED BETA! *Screams***

**Momo: pirate101? Oh congratz ^.^**

**Sakura: *still screaming running around the room***

**Disclaimer: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH**

**Momo: Yeah, um we dont own wizard101...**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Okay Hon, our first stop is the clothes store. You seriously need to get out of that dress, even though I LOVE it! Where did you get it anyways?" Jenna asked as we walked down Shopping District.

"U-um, my mom made it." I smiled.

"Messed it up with spigetti sause, eh?" Jenna joked. I blinked and looked down, noticing the blood.

"U-um yeah." I lied. Jenna stopped in front of a mini house and stared at the sign. It showed a picture of a robe.

"Okay hon, this is the place." She said opening the door. I looked around the shop to see different clothes organized for each school. The storekeeper's facial expression lighted up when she saw Jenna. Jenna noticed the store keeper and beamed. "Hey Theresa! I missed you!" Jenna said running to the keeper. (**A/N: I dont know her name so I added a random name here)** The women smiled.

"Here to shop again? I got new clothes!" She said Jenna sighed,

"Actually I'm here to help a friend!" She said, pointed to me, but I was too distracted by the clothes to notice. The women smiled at me, then noticed my clothes.

"My goddness, what happened?" She asked. This time I noticed and covered the stains."Goodness, I need to get you some clothes!" Theresa said, running into the back room. I stared at Jenna and she winked at me. After a few minutes, Theresa came out with a robe that was white and black. "I'm sure these will fit you!" She said. I nodded and she lead me to the dressing room. "Dont worry, no one's watching!" She said closing the door. As I changed my clothes, Jenna and Theresa happily chatted about life or something. I peaked through a small hole and listened to them when I as finished (which was around 15 seconds).

"So how's Zane doing?" Theresa asked.

"He's perverted as usual. How about Stephan have you seen him? I need to give him something." Jenna said.

"Ah, no. He's been gone for almost a month. What do you need to give him?" She asked. Jenna looked down, hiding her blush

"N-nothing." She said. "Alexa, you done?" She called me, i jumped a bit in surprise and opened the door. Her eyes widen.

"OH MY GOSH!" Jenna squealed observing the clothed I was wearing. "How much?" She turned to Theresa.

"For you hon? Its free." She said. I smiled at her and looked behind me to see my dress. Theresa noticed too. "Do you want me to wash those?" She asked. I sighed. If I wanted to change my identity, I would have to change completely.

"Actually, I would like to sell it." I said. Theresa blinked.

"Hon, this dress seems to be worth thousands. Are you sure? It's too valuable." She said. I nodded.

"I know, but I will se-"

"I WANNA BUY IT!" Jenna suddenly screamed. The two of us stared at her. Jenna cleared her throat. " Cant I have it, Alexa? Please?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, Jenna." I said, handing it to her. She grinned and gave it to Theresa.

"WASH IT WASH IT WASH IT!" She said, jumping up and down. Theresa laughed.

"You're the same old Jenna aren't you?" She said taking the dress to the back room. Jenna smiled and hugged me.

"THANK YOU!" She said. I laughed and hugged her back. For once, I have a real friend. I just remembered something and frowned. Jenna is actually putting herself in danger. If anyone sees her wearing that dress, then they might mistaken her as me.

"Jenna," I said. "I have to tell you something." I said. Jenna blinked.

"Anything." She said.

"W-well. You might not believe me but I am-"

"HELP!" Some one cried. The two of us turned our attention to the outside. We ran out the store, only to see a girl wizard on the floor tearing up while a boy, who seemed to be the as me age as her, holding a deck of cards smiling down at her.

"Thanks," The boy said.

"HOW COULD YOU? I TRUSTED YOU!" She cried. The boy laughed and stepped back.

"I already got what I wanted," And the boy disappeared while death skulls surround him. The girl laid there, there were still tears on her face, but she just stayed still. Jenna and I ran by her side.

"A-are you okay?" I asked. The girl nodded. Jenna helped her up.

"What happened?" She asked. The girl sniffed.

"He t-took my most precious cards." She said.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"My friend... well, he was my friend. He betrayed me. He said he would protect me, and the cards, Now he stole them." She said. Jenna and I lead her into the store, where Theresa ran to her.

"Oh no, I heard you alright?" She asked. The girl nodded.

"W-what about my cards?" She asked. Jenna looked down on the floor and I smiled.

"I'll find them, I promise." I said. The girl looked at me in surprise and then smiled.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

The boy smiled looking at the cards. He read about these cards. They're one of the rarest cards, and he has them all. The boy laughed. Just then he heard whistling. The boy looked up, quickly. The white haired teenager walked up to him, accidentally pushing him while he passed.

"Hey, watch it." The boy frowned and continue to walk ignoring him. "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" The boy yelled.

"I'm right here, you don't need to scream" Wolf said, finally turning around. The boy growled raising his fist, firing a punch.

"I SAI-" Wolf grabbed the boy's fist, twisted it around knocked the boy off the ground with his foot, and pinned a dagger on his neck.

"Watch it, kid." Wolf said. The boy stared at him, surprised. Then the boy hissed. Wolf smiled. "What's your name?" Wolf asked.

"Why do you want to know?" The boy spat.

"You have attitude kid. We could use some attitude." Wolf said. The boy stared.

"Valerian Nightstalker." He said. Wolf grinned.

"Come with me Valerian." Wolf said.

"What if I don't want to?" Valerian asked. Wolf chuckled.

"Well, I've been hungry for blood." Wolf licked his lips. Valerian's eyes widen and then nodded. Together, the two disappeared.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Sakura: *still screaming and running around***

**Momo:...**

**Zane: You think we could put her in a cage so she wouldn't break anything?**

**Momo: Yup**

**Rate and Review Please~**


	6. Stalkers and Perverts part 1

**Momo: And we return!**

**Cast: :D**

**Evan: Why is this chapter called 'Stalkers and Perverts'? **

**Sakura: OH OH OH I GOT THIS ONE! Stalker *points at Wolf***

**Wolf: =.=**

**Jenna: And pervert *points at Zane***

**Zane: ...?**

***Jenna and Sakura high five***

**Disclaimer: We dont own wizard101.**

**Sakura: Neither does "Stalker boy and Pervert"**

***Jenna and Sakura high five***

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"This wil DEFINETLY FIT ON YOU! RIGHT NIA?" Jenna squeled. The girl, who earlier introduced herself as Titania (or Nia), smiled at my new look.

"You look AWESOME!" She said. I blushed and looked at the mirror. Okay I admit, I did look good, now only if I got rid of my long hair. Jenna stood next to me.

"Do you know what would look absoulutly perfect on you?" Jenna saked. I blinked.

"What?" I asked. The girls grinned.

"NEW HAIR CUT!" They squeled. I winced and stared at them. Okay, I really did need a haircut.

"Are you gonna do it?" I asked Jenna. She laughed and shook her head.

"We're going to the store tomorrow. Its getting late, anyways. Evan is probably worried about you." Jenna explained. I blushed at the comments about Evan and smiled at my friends. Jenna turned her attention to Nia. "Hey Nia, um do you have a place to stay?" She asked. Nia looked down.

"W-well, I shared a house with Valerian. Now I dont think its a good idea to stay with him." She sighed. Jenna grinned. She turned her attention to me.

"How about you? You dont have a dorm, right?" She asked. I nodded cautiously, just incase she doesn't do any of her crazy tricks.

"THEN LETS HAVE A SLEEPOVER!" She screamed. Nia and I looked at eachother.

"We dont have clothes!" We both said at them same laughed.

"I got ALL different sizes at MY closet!" Jenna exclaimed. I sighed. Hey, I'd rather stay with her then with Evan cause it really could get weird.

"W-well, I think it would be fun!" I said. Nia nodded, smiling. Jenna squealed again.

"ITS OFFICAL! I'll get ready! Meet me at the Library!" She said, teleporting out. I sighed in relief as she left and Nia giggled. I looked her side, surprised that just an hour ago, she was crying and depressed. Now she's happy, excited, and in a good mood. It's funny how people change really quickly. Nia noticed me looking at her,

"Something wrong?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Just wondering, thats all." I said. She smiled warmly at me.

"How do you think you are going to get the cards back?" She finally asked. I thought for a moment.

"W-Well, I could duel him!" I said.

"That's almost impossible." She said. "Valerian hasn't lost a duel for almost 2 years. He's unstoppable. Even the teachers couldn't defeat him!" I looked at Nia and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find a way. I promise!" I said. She smiled again and hugged me.

Wow, 2 hugs in the first day.

After we broke up our hug, I looked at the clock on the store. It was already midnight.

"Wow," I said, "Time DOES go fast when you are doing something fun!" Nia laughed.

"Lets get going to the Library. Jenna is probably already done." And we exited the door.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

I explained everyone to Nia. I told her to stay away from Zane (of course), and I told her about Evan. I said she'll get to see them tomorrow, maybe they might be in the library. I wanted to tell her who I really was, but I just met her today. I didn't think it was a good idea.

"Why do you want me to stay away from Zane?" She asked.

"Y-you dont want to know." I said. We both laughed and continued down the Commons. We soon came up into a big building. Nia tried opening it.

"Its... closed." She said. I blinked and tried opening it myself. It wouldn't budge.

"It's midnight, I guess," I said. Nia shook her head.

"The library is always open. All day and night. This is strange." She said. I frowned.

"Dont make me worried." I grumbled, looking up at the windows. One of them were opened and I looked closely at it. My eyes widen to see a boy with a wolf mask looking at me. The masked boy noticed me and hid inside the library. The dream was real. I took a step back. Nia noticed.

"Alexa?" She asked.

"I-I t-think it's b-better t-to stay n-near the Headmaster's h-house." I said. Nia blinked.

"You're stuttering. Are you cold or something?" She asked.

"P-please." I begged. She nodded and followed me to Headmaster's house. I looked behind me and the window.

'_Evan, Jenna, where are you?' _

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Evan looked around Ravenwood. He studied each class from the book he read to his friends earlier. Zane followed him behind.

"Dude, where are we going? It's midnight and I tired." He said. Evan rolled his eyes.

"Then why did you come?" He asked. Zane shrugged.

"Where else am I suppose to go?" He asked. Evan sighed and continued with his studying. Just then he saw a redheaded girl running with a bag of clothes towards them. She smiled and waved.

"HEY GUYS!" Jenna said. Evan waved at Jenna and Zane looked away. Evan noticed the clothes that Jenna ws wearing was new.

"I said no shopping for you!" Evan complained. Jenna looked down at her outfit.

"Can't a girl get one thing?" She asked. "Besides, there were new clothes!" Evan looked behind Jenna.

"Where's Alexa?" He asked.

"I told her to wait in the Library. I thought you guys were there!" She said.

"The library closed for some reason." Zane said. Jenna blinked.

"Well she must be somewhere in the Commons." Jenna said. Evan turned around.

"Lets go get her." He said. "I have a feeling something is going on around here."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Sakura: WHY IS THIS CHAPTER SHORT?**

**Momo: Oh its not that short, besides, I wanted to get it over with. **

**Jenna: Where's the pervert part?**

**Momo: This is part ONE**

**Sakura and Jenna: oh ._.**

**Rate and Review Please~**


	7. Stalkers and Perverts part 2

**Momo: PART 2 BEGINS!**

**Jenna and Sakura: YES!**

**Zane: Am I suppose to be excited?**

**Sakura: Oh hon, I dont know about you, but I'm excited as HELL to torture YOU!**

**Zane: SUCH FUN SAKURA, SUCH. FUN.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sakura: *holding a hammer* Say it**

**Zane: NO!**

**Sakura: SAY IT, DAMN IT!**

**Zane: ALRIGHT GEEZ! THEY DONT OWN WIZARD101!**

**Sakura: good boy *pets head***

**Zane: *hisses***

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Evan and the others ran towards the Commons, entering the tunnel.

"Why are we such in a hurry?" Jenna called from behind.

"Alexa might be in danger!" Evan said. Zane growled.

"She's in the Commons, dude! Thats they most safest place in Wizard city! Besides, what does she mean to you?" He asked. Evan ignored him and continued to rush down the tunnel. They were about to turn to the library's direction, but Jenna stopped them.

"I hear some one." She said, turning to the Head Masters house. And surely, there was Nia waving her arms and me holding a flashlight. Jenna ran to them, followed by Evan and Zane. Evan sighed in relief.

"Hey, Jenna!" Nia greeted her friend. Jenna smiled and Nia blinked at the two behind her. The two boys noticed.

"Zane," Zane said raising his hand.

"Evan." Evan bowed and Nia nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Nia." She said. Evan turned his attention to me, which I was still frozen with fear. Maybe that wasn't a hunter? I hoped so. Evan walked over to me to check if I was okay. I quickly noticed and composed myself.

"Are you okay?" He smirked. I lied and nodded. He nodded and looked at the rest of the group. Zane and Jenna seemed to be summoning a portal. I blinked.

"What are they doing?" I asked. Evan looked at the two twins (yes, twins).

"They're creating a portal to their home." He said. I blinked again and he cleared his throat, "They live together." He said. I let out a 'ah' and focased in the portal. It should a huge castle with a battlefield in the middle. Sure, I've seen battling before. Two young rookie knights were battling in front of my own eyes. I memorized the system, but I never really have _been _in a battle.

"It's ready!" Jenna said. Zane looked at it and jumped in without saying anything. Jenna grumble something like 'Every heard of ladies first?' and jumped in. Nia followed and I walked towards it, looking at it. Evan was behind me and smiled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the portal.

"EVAN!" I screamed before disappearing from the empty Commons.

But before the portal disappeared, Wolf looked behind the tree, took of his mask, and entered the portal smirking.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

The first thing I noticed about the castle, was that is was day time. I looked around in surprise.

"Aren't we still in wizard city?" I whispered at Nia. Nia sweatdropped.

"W-well. Not exactly. This is Jenna's land, so It could be day if she wanted." She explained. I nodded and looked around. Jenna got up and locked the spiral door. Zane yawned and scratched his back.

"When are we going to sleep? My class starts at 8:00" He said. Jenna glared at him.

"We're in the same class." She hissed. Then she look at her other friends and I. "Welcome!" She said. Evan smiled when looking around. I turned around and glared at Evan. Yes, I am still mad at him for pulling me in the portal. Call me Ms. Dramatic but I do NOT like it when I'm pushed around. Wolf hid behind a tree and climbed it to the top. Jenna opened the gates and inside there was a huge garden and a dueling field in the middle.

It reminded me of home.

"The rooms are thorugh this door." Jenna explained, gesturing the a huge wooden door. "The girls hall are in the right and the boys are in the left." I looked around in castle comparing it to my kingdom. the garden looked a bit smaller than mine, there were more bouconies than mine. I liked this castle more, honestly. It looked more free and careless. My thoughts were distracted by a hand on y sholder. I turned around, only to see Evan.

"Come on, its getting late, everyones going inside." He said. I frowned at him and walked ahead of him, still mad. Evan sighed and followed me inside.

At the girls masterbedroom, we all (girls only) sat down on the floor with pillows, talking about stuff. Jenna brought out snacks for us to eat, but I wasn't that hungry. Jenna smiled at me and sat closer next to me.

"You know we're alone?" She asked. I nodded. "And no one can here us?" I nodded again. "You will never lie?" I hesitated. Was she going to ask me who I was? I was going to have to lie about that. I nodded. Then Jenna smiled evilishly and i back away. "Then do you like Evan? Like... _like- like _him?" I blushed and covered my face with the pillow.

Well, damn it.

(Back at the Boys room 5 minutes before this question was asked)

Zane laided back lazily. Evan facepalmed and looked out the window.

"This... sucks." Zane blinked.

"How so?" He asked.

"There are the three of them." Zane said, pointing at the direction of the girls room. "And the two of us. What the hell are we suppose to do?" He asked. Evan shrugged and Zane's eyes widen. As if a light bulb popped in his head. Zane got up and pulled out a huge orb. Evan stared at him as Zane sat next to him. He placed the orb infront of him and a picture showed up...

It was the girls.

Evan blinked, stared, and blinked again. Then he realized it was a _camera._Evan looked at Zane, who was staring at the orb, smiling as if he won a million gold pieces.

"Whats this?" Evan asked. Zane stared at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zane asked. Evan glared vemon and daggers.

"Seriously?" Evan asked. Zane nodded, feeling proud. Thats when Evan snapped. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU! WHAT KIND OF A PERVERT ARE YOU?" Evan yelled at him. Zane winced at how loud he was speaking "YOU CANT JUST SPY ON THEM! THATS PERVERTED! WRONG IN ALL KINDS OF WAYS! AND JUST PLAIN STU-"

"_Then do you like Evan? Like...like-like Evan?" _Jenna's voice was heard from the orb. Evan immedietly stopped screaming and turned his attention to the girls. Zane seemed to notice too and smiled as he continued to watch.

"_Well..." _I started, "_It's hard to explain."_ Nia smiled.

"_Try us." _She said. I looked down, figiting with my hands.

"_Evan and I known eachother for a while. I... I did grow feelings for him." _I finally said. Evan's eyes widen, and he felt like happy dancing. Zane smirked at Evan.

"Congratz, bro. You got yourself a girlfriend!" Zane joked. Evan blushed and glared at Zane.

"_B-but, I like him because he's full of surprises. And he's protective. I didnt really fall for him, neither do I have a crush on him. I just...like him" _I added. Evan blinked, then his shoulders fell.

Well, damn it.

"_Oh,"_Jenna said, a bit disappointed.Then she turned to Nia. "_How about you?" _She asked "_I noticed my brother didnt hit on you. He hits on EVERY girl he sees, I think he wants a relationship with you!" _Nia blinked and blushed a bit.

"_WOW WAIT! I JUST MET THE GUY TODAY!" _Nia complained.

"_Love at first sight!" _Jenna winked. Evan turned his attention to Zane, who was, of course, blushing.

"I noticed that too." Evan said. Zane glared at him and hisses. Jenna blinked and looked up.

"_Hey, isn't that a eye...?" _Jenna pointed at the ceiling. Zane's eyes widen and Evan did the other girls noticed too.

"_That means..." _Nia said surprised.

"_The boys..." _Jenna's face darkened.

"_Were spying on us..."_ I finished, covering my face with my hands in embarrassment. The twp boys got up and Zane threw the orb on his bed, and jumped on couch, grabbing what ever he could to protect himself as the girls entered, screaming, with pillows. Evan was caught off alarm as Jenna slammed a pillow at his face, then proceeded with helping Nia attack Zane with the fluffy object. Evan got up quickly and noticed me in the corner hiding myself from the madness. I was embarrassed that Evan heard what I said about him. Evan slowly walked close to me. I noticed and backed away, using my pillow as a shield.

"Did you really mean those things?" Evan asked me. I glared at him and threw the fluffy pillow at him. He neatly dodged it and smiled. I covered my face with my hands.

"I-I" I started.

"Its okay..." Evan said. "I... like you too." For some reason, my face beamed and I smiled at him. Then I took another pillow and threw it at him, this time, hitting his face.

"Idiot" I laughed. Evan frowned and threw his pillow at me. I took the pillow and threw it at him. We both started to laugh and continued with our fight.

We never noticed Wolf grabbing my amulet from the bed.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Momo: THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE! I LOVE YOU ALL! *Gives cookies to everyone***

**Rate and Review~**

**Sakura: NO MORE!**

**Momo: Wut?**

**Sakura: SQUIGGLY LINES!**

**Momo: OAO *Offended***

**Squiggly Line lovers: *Offended***

**Sakura: O.O I have 10 seconds to run right?**

**Momo: five. **

**Sakura: Fair enough *runs off***


	8. Notes and chapter 8

**A/N: Yes, this is notes and updates about the story. I KNOW ABOUT THE RULES ABOUT THIS AND I ADDED A SNIP IT OF NEXT CHAPTER! IF YOU SAY "This is against the rules" I WILL REMOVE THAT REVIEW AND BLOCK YOU! NO PRESSURE!**

**Momo: Okay now that we begin, I want to say one thing:**

** !#%$# !#$%! 39 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I'm so happy! It's only been 7 chapters, and I've got 39 reviews! It might not sound a lot but I feel so proud. Thank you! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

***Clears throat* Aside from that, lets get to the serious stuff. So I'm, honestly, taking a break on this story. I need to edit this WHOLE story, the grammar, and the spelling errors. The truth is that I type this story in my E-mail, so I could send it to my friends, they tell me stuff, and Fix it to be more creative, and etc. You might be thinking 'why cant they go to Fanfiction and read it there?' Like I said before, they give me advice. ALSO! Remember this isn't my story completely? This is also Sakura's story, She does have a chapter and I do the other, or usually I do one chapter, and she does the next. So, they usually tell me about my grammatical and spelling mistakes, but I actually ignore them. I ignore them because the SECOND I sent them the chapter, I post it on fan fiction. So yeah, the REAL most reason I have LOTS of mistakes, is I type in my e-mail (which they only show small amounts of spelling mistakes and NO signs of grammatical mistakes) and once I'm done, I just post it, usually having NO time rereading it. So now that you know the reason for my stupidness, lets go to the reviews.**

**ONE HUGE THING THAT SURPRISED ME (not really) WAS ABOUT WOLF! Most of you were interested in the mysterious, slick, smooth, cute hunter. Most people asked about him and I'm sure half the people who submitted their o.c (that was a female o.c) wanted their o.c to be in a relationship with Wolf. Anyways, I think that would make you guys all excited is that I'm going to add a chapter ALL about Wolf and his past. Actually I was going to do that with ALL the characters. But anyways, here's something I think you guys are waiting for me to admit...**

**Well.. I'm telling the truth:**

**I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE AUTHORS WHO INTRODUCES AN O.C SUBMITTED BY YOU AND MAKES THEM DISAPPEAR NEVER TO BE SEEN AGAIN! I know a lot of authors who do that and it makes me mad. So I know I said "Ryan has to go do something..." But i tried to end that chapter and RYAN WILL COME BACK AGAIN! IN FACT! SHE'S IN NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Also, I made a mistake with Valerian. I meant to add a scene in chapter... erm, I think 5 or 6, where Wolf was suppose to INTRODUCE Valerian to his boss, and Seth and Wolf get in a huge fight. I forgot, therefore I'm going to make up for it and add this HUGE chapter about it... okay so lets round it up:**

**RYAN, VALERIAN, AND SETH WILL RETURN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR SO! ALSO I AM GOING TO ADD ALL O.C'S PLEASE JUST WAIT A FEW MORE CHAPTERS! Seriously, I'm pretty sure half the people who didn't see their o.c in the story yet probably ditched reading this story, but I WILL PUT THEIR O.C! PLUS I PROMISE THE O.C LINE WILL BE OPEN AGAIN! Okay, time to ruin the surprise and name the shippings:**

**EvanxAlexa: Well... We all know this, if you dont, then you might be considered Stupid...**

**WolfxRyan: Hints of this shipping ^.^(Fans girls of Wolf, calm down) The history of Wolf will be announced on later chapters... :D**

**ZanexTitania: LE GASP! ZANE ACTUALLY GOT A GIRL!**

**JennaxStephan: Well, remember the talk Jenna had with Theresa? yup thats a shipping ^.^**

**Am I missing any others? I dont think so... but anyways, School is about to start, and 8th grade is going to be the biggest year of my life. And I'm not really going to update as quickly as I usually do. Probably, a chapter each... well... 1-3 weeks? IDK I have to submit to get into good high schools. Like, (idk if you know this school) LaGuardia High School in New York... yup thats the school I'm trying to get in. Wish me luck cause its one of the best schools. But aside the fact that I'm never gonna make it in:**

**GUESS WHAT! I MADE A DEVIANT ART ACCOUNT! I just made one and my name is Fluffy-Momo4EVAH... Yup I was blanking out on names. I pretty much SUCK at drawing and anime, BUT when I actually submit a picture, It'll probably be about my and stuff... i might draw myself once but I submitted nothing so far, and It'll be a while before I actually submit one that I think you guys will LIKE. **

**Okay enough of the troll and other crap... I changed my mind about the snip it and decided to type the WHOLE chapter. **

**Everyone: YESSSS!**

**Sakura: I GET TO TORTURE ZANE MORE! *Squeal***

**Momo: Erm no, this is in Wolf's POV so the "good group" will not be in this chapter. **

**Sakura: WHY IS IT IN WOLF'S POV?!**

**Momo: To satisfy our fangirl needs :3**

**Disclaimer: I dont own wizard101, neither does Sakura. **

**A/N: Sorry but I found the evil code names kind of stupid so I'm not going to use them... sorry :s**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

I kneeled down in front of my chair was turned as usual, in order to cover his face (which was pointless cause he always had a ghost mask on). My master let out a small chuckle.

"Any news, Wolf?" He asked. I held up an amulet.

"Yes, I brought here the amulet of the royal family." I said. My master turned around and seemed to frown.

"Why do we need it?" He asked.I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I thought-"

"You thought _nothing. _Why cant you plan ahead? Just like Seth?" He asked. My face flamed with anger. Why does he like Seth so much? What did he do? I got up and turned around. "Where are you going? You aren't dissmissed." My master said. I glared at him.

"I'm dissmissing _myself." _And with that I left the hideout.

As I left to the spiral gate, behind me was the boy I met earlier, fiddling with a bunch of cards. I sort of forgot about him (**Momo: Me too...).**I walked up to him and he looked up. He quickly hid them a did a 'You-did-not-see-anything-nope-I-am-TOTALLY-Innocent' face. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him.

"You know I saw you." I plainly said. Valerian panicked.

"T-their my cards. Nothing special." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You why are you hiding them?"

"Why are you being suspicous?" Valerian answered back. I frowned.

"Sometimes I wonder why I brought you here." I said. Valerian grumbled.

"I wonder why _you _brought _me_ here." He spat back at him. I got up.

"You're just a kid." I said, leaving him. As I entered the Commons, I found the tree i usually stood by and sat near it resting my head. I haven't got sleep for a while. I sighed and looked at the sky. The usual dawn color. It had a hint of orange and yellow. The usual early bird fire wizards were up and doing the morning chores. I closed my eyes hopping to get some sleep. Suddenly I felt something stratching my head. I quickly opened my eyes and looked up. It was the baby red dragon from before, trying to rest on my head. I tried to get it off but it hissed. I looked around and noticed a familar girl running my way.

"OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY!" The girl squealed. I tried to smile at her but my mouth refused, It akways does... for some reason. The girl took the dragon but it tried reaching for my head. The girl sighed and noticed who I was. For some reason, I didn't. "Wolf?"She asked. I nodded and did a small wave. She helped me up and grinned. "I thought I would never see you again!" She said. I just blankly stared at her. "Remember me? We only met for like 10 minutes," She said, and I continued to blankily stare. She squealed. "Oh stop that! You look so cute in the face!" Then I noticed and bushed, looking down. The girl sighed and checked the watch. "Its almost 6:00am and my class starts in 2 hours. May I hang out with you for a while?" She asked. I looked at her then sighed.

"Fine, I dont mind, erm, Ryan... Am I right?" I asked, suddenly remembering her name. Ryna grinned and giggled. She suddenly linked arms with me.

"Lets go, I dont know about you, but I'm STARVING!"

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Momo: SHORT CHAPTER!**

**Sakura: tehe**

**Momo: ...?**

**Sakura: Only couples link arms**

**Momo: Your point?**

**Sakura: They're a couple now.**

**Momo:...Yeah? So? Weren't you linked arms with Zane before?**

**Sakura: o.o *remembers the horrible scene* OAO *Dies***

**Rate and Review~**


	9. A morning date

**Momo: Thanks for your reviews**

**Sakura: SHIPPING WARS!**

**Momo:..?**

**Sakura: SHIPPING WARS! *Holds up shipping wars flag***

**Momo: Erm, there isn't going to be a love triangle-**

**Sakura: AHHH *Waves flag***

**Momo: o.o congratz to Ms.20 Percent Cooler, You started a shipping war -.-**

**Sakura: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: We dont own wizard101, NOR the shipping wars idea.**

**A/N: I read the cafe scene and its stupid to have a cafe AND food from earth...please dont get mad. I know its stupid. **

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"I think this place is best with pastries. What do you think?"

"..."

Ryan and I walked down Marelybone. still linked arms,as she asked me what cafes' I would like to eat that I think about it, I dont really remember the time I actually ate a good meal. I stayed silent the whole time, still blushing. It's funny how I've never acted like this ever since Scarlet was ever-

"OH MY GOSH I LOVED THIS PLACE EVER SINCE I WAS A KID!" Ryan squealed. She pointed at a small cafe with a small garden covering it. I gulped and Ryan pulled me towards the place. A waiter noticed us and smiled.

"Hello and welcome to the midnight shine cafe. You two look like a cute couple!" The waiter said cheerfully. I choked at the last comment and Ryan didnt notice it, but instead, she giggled. The waiter laughed. "Just kidding. Table for two, I'm guessing?" She asked. I wanted to say something but Ryan nodded. The waiter lead us inside the cafe but Ryan tapped her.

"Can we have a table outside?" She asked. I choked again and the waiter nodded, pointing at a table in front of the front. Ryan squealed again and pulled me towards it sitting down.

"I'll leave you two a lone for a minute until you choose what to eat." The waiter said leaving, I sighed and sat down and looked at her. She grinned at me like crazy and I blinked.

"Um..." I started. Ryan smirked.

"So..." She said, looking around. "How are you?" She asked. I noticed how she looked nervous.

"Uh, good." I just said, looking down. Ryan smiled at me, then picked up the menu. I did the same, except I wasn't smiling. I looked through the menu and noticed they had apple pie. Scarlet did love apple pie. '_stop it.' _I thought. '_Stop thinking of her, it'll make things worse!' _I sighed and continued to look down. Ryan seemed to notice.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, Scar." I said, then noticed what I said and blushed even more. Ryan blinked.

"Who's...?" Ryan asked, with a sound of jealousy.

"N-nothing! I-I mean n-no one!" I stumbled. Ryan looked at me for confirmation and looked back down. '_Good job, Wolf. You blew it.' _I thought. I looked back down at the menu. The waiter came with a notepad and... _flowers. _

"This for the both of you, to cheer up the mood." The waiter have a smirk at me and I hissed at her. She placed the flowers in the middle of the table and Ryan observed them. "Anyways, my name is Anna, I will be serving you. What would you like to have?" She asked. Ryan went first.

"I'll have the apple pie!" Ryan said and I litterally felt my left eye twitch. Anna wrote it down in her note pad and turned her attention to me.I looked at her and frowned.

"I'll just have water." I said, stilled glaring at her. Anna smiled and walked away. Ryan looked at me worried.

"A-are you sure you dont want to eat anything?" She asked. I nodded and looked down at my hands. Ryan did the same. "So..." She started. I looked up.

"Y-yeah..." I just said. Ryan blushed and looked up. We stared at each other for a couple a seconds.

'_This isn't working out right.' _I thought in my head silently.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"So did you like the food?" Ryan asked me, smiling as we left the area. I just nodded. (**Sakura: WAIT, YOU SKIPPED THE WHOLE SCENE?! Momo: Yup, I blanked out.) **Ryan giggled again and looked around the area.

"H-hey, may I go get something? I'll be back quickly." I asked, and Ryan nodded.

"I'll be waiting near the big ben." She said. I nodded and left out of her sight. The truth was, I just wanted some time a lone. This whole cafe thing, it looked like it was a date and I just met the girl , if she found out who I was, she would have been in danger, and leave me. '_Just like Scarlet.' _I thought and then I sighed.I started to walk down and put my hands inside my pocket. I blinked and noticed an object in the right pocket. I picked it up and sighed. It was the amulet that I stole. If I gave it back, I'll probably die. I was about to put it back in my pocket when I heard a couple of girls laughing. I looked at the direction I heard it and noticed Ryan in the middle, looking like she was about to cry. The girls around her continue to laugh... at her. I frowned and quickly came over, pushing through the crowd and listened to what they were saying.

"Hey Ryan. Looking sad as _ever. _I see you got a new style from the _trash." _One girl laughed. Ryan covered her mouth and her eyes began to get teary.

"Hey look~ baby Ryan is crying!" Another one said. Ryan backed away put another girl behind her pushed her to the floor. I dont know why but I felt my face build up with anger. I pushed through the girls and Ryan's eyes widen when she saw me. I helped her up and glared at the girls.

"You know what? I dont know what you guys are talking about. I just met Ryan yesterday and she's the nicest person I've met since my parents died. I'm surprised she isn't taken yet." Everyone was speachless and Ryan warmly smiled. "I'm happy to have her." I grabbed Ryan's hand and went through the crowd. Once we were out of the crowds sight, I turned my attention to Ryan and stared her deep in the eyes. "Were you always bullied?" I asked. Ryan looked down and nodded.

"I-I'm sorry." She said. I blinked.

"What? Why are you apologizing?" I asked. Ryan blushed and never looked up, which didn't help me.I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me in the eyes. "When my parents died and my friend asked that if they did, I never said sorry. You shouldn't do that. It doesn't make any sense." I told her. She managed to smiled and nodded. Then she wrapped her arms around me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around in that moment, I noticed something. This was the first time I smiled, and it wasn't evil, sense 2 months ago. This was the first time I gave some one a hug, to a girl, since 2 months ago. But this is something else. I felt inside me get warm. I felt my cheeks get hot and I couldn't stop smiling ever since 2 months ago. We broke our hug and Ryan looked up at me.

"Thank you. I needed that." She said. She looked down and noticed the amulet I was holding. "Where did you get that?" She asked. I looked down and noticed it. My eyes widen.

"I-I..." I started, and then frowned. I worked hard on getting it and my master turned me down. So what am I suppose to do with it? I lifted it. "Close your eyes." I said. Ryan hesitated and obeyed. I took the amulet and wrapped it around her neck. "Open your eyes" I said. Ryan slowly opened her eyes and looked at her neck and gasped.

"Wo-olf!" She exclaimed. I smiled.

"Dont worry." I said. She grinned and hugged me again.

"Thank you." She said. She held my hand and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and we silently walked back to wizard city. On the way back, Ryan seemed to say something, but I didn't hear from the thoughts I had about her. Whats going on with me?

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Everyone: Awwwwwwwwwww**

**Sakura:... So I get next chapter?**

**Momo: Yup**

**Sakura: :D**

**Momo: No shipping wars**

**Sakura: DAMN IT!**

**Rate and Review~**


	10. Lies and Regrets

**Momo: New chapter! *puts on coat***

**Sakura: :D**

**Zane: where are you going?**

**Momo: Sakura's typing this chapter so I'm going out for some fresh air. **

**Everyone but Sakura: O.O**

**Sakura: That's right! *wraps an arm on Zane* We're going to have SO much fun!**

**Momo: No good group.**

**Sakura: *twitch* **

**Disclaimer: We do not own wizard101, yet.**

**A/N: This chapter has a lot of talking… sorry.**

**~New line break style cause I got bored of the original one… so LINE BREAK~**

Once we made it back to Wizard city, Ryan stopped us in front of Ravenwood.

"I have about 45 minutes beforeclass starts." She explained. "So…. Do you have anything to do?" I tried to think if I should go back to the hide out and apologize to my master before he gets angry and kill someone (trust me, it happens like every day). I sighed and smiled at her.

"Well, I guess we could hang out for a while." I answered and Ryan grinned. She pulled me to a bench near the fire school.

"So, lets talk about each other." She said. "Starting with you." I blinked.

"You want to know about me?" I asked. Ryan nodded eagerly.

"Like, what school do you study, and where you were born and, and," Ryan stopped, blushing. "Sorry, I got a bit excited." She apologized. I frowned.

"What did I say about apologizing pointlessly?" I asked and Ryan sweat dropped.

"I-I'm so-"

"No, don't." I said. Ryan looked down, recovering from what I said and looked back up, smiling. At this point I was hoping she forgot about her earlier question.

"So, start!" She said.

Damn it

"Well, there isn't much to say…" I started, fidgeting with my fingers.

"What school?" She asked.

"I don't really go to Ravenwood…" I explained. Ryan gapped.

"T-then how-"

"Not everyone in the spiral knows magic." I said. "Besides, I don't go to Ravenwood, doesn't mean I don't _know _magic. " I laughed. Ryan sighed in relief. "So, I only have one card. The rest are treasure cards. I have the card Wraith, so if I did take classes, I would be a death student."

"Do you _want _to be a student?" She asked and I blinked again. I never thought about it that way. I thought students submit when they are 13 years old. I'm 15… "It's never too late." Ryan said, answering my mental question. "There was a student who was a newbie and he was 17 years old!" She laughed. I grinned, but tried not to laugh. Especially when Scarlet told me my laugh scared her to death. "So are you going to join?" She finally asked.

"Well," I thought for a moment. "I'm always busy." I said, but I looked at Ryan, and she gave me a come-on-don't-turn-me-down-it's-rude look. I sighed. "Alright, I'll think about it." Ryan beamed and hugged me again.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. I nodded and Ryan sat on her previous spot. Then she gave me a puzzled look. "What do you mean you're always busy? Do you have a job or something?" She asked. I panicked. I couldn't tell her I was a hunter.

"Well…" I started. Ryan frowned.

"No lying. Just who are you _exactly?" _she asked, leaning forward for details. Suddenly she gave me a another type of look. A worried one, as if she knew I was someone bad. My breath started to get faster. Maybe she doesn't know who the hunters are! I don't know why, but I just wanted to tell her the truth, except my mind didn't agree.

"I'm just a normal farmer, with my family." I lied. Ryan blinked, and looked at my clothes, which I had a short sleve black shirt, normal pants and a big white scarf wrapped around my neck, covering most of my mouth.

"You should don't look like it."

"Cause I don't usually farm, I just… help. You know what I mean?" I asked. Ryan nodded, and seemed to believe me. Then she looked down and her eyes widen.

"Wait, didn't you say your parents were dea-"

"Well, well, well. Look who left head quarters to talk to a _girl." _A (not so deep) voice said. We both looked up and I glared.

"What do you want _Seth?" _I hissed. The gray haired hunter smiled at Wolf. In his hands was a huge spear.

"What? Can't a friend say hi?" He asked. Ryan looked at me in fear.

"You know him?" She whispered. I ignored her, even though I wanted to answer her.

"Get back." I said. Ryan gave me a worried look and stood behind me. "I'm going to ask again. _Why are you here?"_ I repeated my question.

"I was just going over my plan to get the princess, and then I noticed you here with the girl." He said.

"The princess?!" Ryan gasped under her breath. Seth seemed to grin at Ryan.

"What's your name?" He asked. Ryan took a few steps back and I did the same.

"R-Ryan" She said, hesitating. Seth grinned and looked at me.

"She seems nice. Of course I knew you would lie to her." Seth said. I felt my heart skip a beat and Ryan's eyes widen. I turned to Ryan and she backed away, from _me. _

"Y-you lied?!" She asked, and Seth laughed in the back.

"OF COURSE HE DID!" Seth laughed, this time he was going crazy. "WHY DON'T YOU TELL THE POOR GIRL WHO YOU REALLY ARE?" He asked. I looked down in shame. "WHY DON'T YOU TELL HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU KILLED? HOW ABOUT THE ORGANIZATION YOU WORK FOR? HOW ABOUT YOU TELL HER YOU ARE JUST LIKE ME?" Seth yelled. Tears came down Ryan's face.

"I-I… WHAT ARE YOU?!" She yelled at me. Seth grabbed Ryan's shoulders from behind, and said in a small voice,

"Why don't you tell her you are a full blooded _hunter?" _He asked. That's when I knew inside Ryan, everything crashed and broke down. This time, her face was wet from tears and she covered her ears with her hands.

"N-no, no, no. Y-you're lying…" She said, pushing Seth away from her. Seth grinned at his victory. Ryan looked at me, scared to death."Please… please tell me he's lying. T-the hunters… they killed my parents…burned my home…TELL ME HE'S LYING!" She screamed. My face darkened. I couldn't lie now, I already put too much damage.

"I'm sorry…" I said. Ryan gasped. "He's right… I-I'm sorry." And with that, Ryan started to run, screamed no over and over again. She fell in the middle and just laid there crying. I wanted to run to herm tell her everything was going to be okay, tell her that I'll always be with her. Seth laughed and smiled at me.

"I believe you had some unfinished business with the boss." Seth said. I still looked down. Seth started to get annoyed. "I said YOU HAVE SOME UNFINISHED BUSINESS!" He yelled. I still didn't budge. Seth cursed under his breath and threw something my way. I heard Ryan screaming my name when everything went burry. I saw Ryan running by my side and hugging me on the floor screaming my name. Then I heard Seth say something but I couldn't make it out. Ryan stood up and glared at Seth.

"Y-you monster." She said. Seth just plainly dusted his sleeves.

"You know, I think I know you. Your name is Ryan, right?" Seth asked. Ryan hesitated and nodded. Seth thought for a moment then shook off the thought. "Forget about it. Anyways, you knowing we still exist is a threat to us. So I got some bad and good news." Seth grinned. Ryan stepped back. "The bad news is letting you live will be dangerous. So…" Seth smirked. "The good news is that I get to kill you myself."

**~LINE BREAK~**

**Sakura: MOTHER OF GOD I'M DONE!**

**Momo: *comes back with a cup of hot chocolate* Hai**

**Sakura: WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!**

**Momo: Starbucks…**

**Sakura: *facepalm***

**Rate and Review~**


	11. Last Conversation with Scarlet

**Momo: No...**

**Sakura: Something wrong?**

**Momo: *points at calender* NOOOOOOOO WHY?!**

**Sakura: *looks* oh ._. well fudge. **

**Zane: *walks in* hey girls ^.^**

**Momo: Save... me... *rocks back and forth in depression corner***

**Zane:...whats with her?**

**Sakura: First day of school is tomorrow,**

**Zane: ah,**

**Disclaimer: Momo-san and I dont own wizard101.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter in Wolf's POV. **

**~Line break~**

I dreamed about the last conversation I had with Scarlet.

Which was weird, because who falls asleep when they're bleeding to death?

Anyways, I did dream. I was laying on the grass waiting for something good to happen, I guess. I looked up in the sky and the unicorn way statue blocked the sun, which made me a bit disappointed. I just wanted to get away from headquarters to relax. It's been crowded since Malistaire and his group of "evil wizards" (ridiculous, right?_ joined our hunter organization. We didn't have that many missions to do, honestly. After my boss successfully destroyed the Mooshu hidden Palace in Avalon, I've been slacking off. I honestly didn't want to destroy the palace. In fact, my boss did it himself. But what ever, I didn't really now anyone from there. I suddenly heard footsteps, crushing the grass. I sort of sat up and looked behind me and smiled.

"Missed me?" The voice said.

"If I missed you, then why am I away from you?" I asked. Scarlet giggled and sat next to me. She faced my way and did a small one second kiss. I blushed a bit but it warred off quick. It was Scarlet's way of saying "Love ya" She looked up and sighed.

"We barely get to relax, huh?" She asked. I chuckled.

"You? Aren't you in your room every time? I call that relaxing." I teased. Scarlet huffed and punched me in the arm, not so hard.

"Aw shut it" She pouted. I punched her back and grinned. My way of saying "Love ya, too" We both looked up in the sky but Scarlet frowned. "Stupid statue blocking such a beautiful view!" She complained. I laughed.

"I said that in my head too" I told her. She grinned and laid back. I suddenly remembered something. "You remember the first time we met?" I asked her. She refused to sit up and raised an eyebrow.

"You mean when Malistaire brought me here? Yeah, saw you, you seemed cute, we became a couple, end of story." She summed it up. She was never interested in the past. I blinked and blushed at the last statement but shook it off.

"We're not really a cou-"

"And we're back to this argument." Scarlet groaned. Another kind of way of saying "I love you, okay? Now shut up about it." This time she sat up and looked at me in the eyes. "If we're not a couple, then what should we call ourselves? Partners? Two people who love each other? Two people who are mo-"

"Okay okay I get your point." I said. She smiled, satsfyied that she won the argument and pecked me in the lips both laid back and enjoyed the view. "I wish this never ends." I said. Scarlet gave me a puzzled look. "I mean, not just the view, I mean life. Look how happy we are, together. I wish what is between us never ends." I sighed. Scarlet grinned.

"So ya asking me to marry you?"

"WHAT? N-NO! I MEAN... WELL NO!" I panicked. Scarlet laughed.

"I'm just kidding." She giggled. I sighed in relief and held her hand tight. "I wish the same thing too." She said. She laid her head on my chest and we stayed like that for 10 hours.

Well it was only 10 minutes, but it felt like 10 hours.

We heard many different footsteps approaching us. I didn't bother to look because I assumed it was a group of wizards walking around. But Scarlet sat up and her expression went from happiness to fear. I looked behind and blinked. It was Malistaire and my boss, with his usual ghost mask. The two didn't look so happy. Scarlet looked at me in fear.

"Scarlet Fireshard, may we have a _word _with you?" Malstaire said, dusting his robe. She gulped.

"W-Wolf. T-There is s-something I need to tell you." Scarlet started. I blinked again, facing Scarlet.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. My boss didn't like to wait and grabbed Scarlet's arm. Scarlet screamed in surprise and my heart skipped a beat. I wanted to pulled Scarlet away from them, but I couldn't move.

"I know who you are." My boss whispered in Scarlet's ear, load enough that I could hear. Tears went down Scarlet's eyes.

"Wolf! I will always love you, but I am actually a sp-" That's was the last words Scarlet said before she was sliced through her back by my boss's spear right in front of my eyes.

**~Emotional Line break~**

Turns out Scarlet was a spy who working for Merle Ambrose, the Ravenswood Head Master. Ever since Malistaire destroyed the death school, Merle sent Scarlet to watch if Malistaire does any other bad doings. Once Scarlet earned Malistaire's trust, Malistaire joined my boss and our hunter organization. There Scarlet and I met, and we pretty much fell in love. And everything has been going well for 2 months. Ever since that day, I never really cared about my boss. Or about my life. I guess you could call it depression. I just thought it was all my fault. Either my fault for falling in love with Scarlet, or my fault for letting her die. I couldn't decide. The scene of her death haunts me every night. I regretted everything. That's when I knew, it actually wasn't my fault.

It was my boss.

I opened my eyes and found myself inside the world tree. Probably Seth hid me in here. Then it hit me, Ryan was in trouble. I stood up, still in pain, but quickly left to the Commons to save Ryan, and to end my misery.

**~...ya all know this is a line break~**

**Momo: LAST DAAAAAAAY *cries***

**Zane: *pets* there there, it'll be okay. **

**Momo: *dies***

**Rate and Review~**

**A/N: Made this scene expecting to submit this chapter tomorrow, so Disclaimer scene is a day late. Thursday is when school starts. **


	12. Evil Plan

**Momo: :D**

**Sakura: *Slams doors open* I DIDN'T FORGET!**

**Momo: Forget what?**

**Sakura: *gives chocolates* HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Momo:...**

**Sakura: :D**

**Momo: Um, my birthday is in two days...**

**Sakura: o.o **

**Disclaimer: We dont own wizard101.**

**~line break~  
**We woke up, REALLY late, like, 30 minutes before Zane and Jenna's class starts.

Of course, Evan and I were the first to wake up.

Turns out, during our "pillow fight", we suddenly all fell asleep in a snap. Evan and I were face to face when I woke up. His eyes were opened and he grinned.

"Morning, Sleeping beauty." He asked. I huffed and frowned.

"How long were you awake?" I asked.

"Just a few minutes. I was going to wake you up, but you just looked to cute." He teased, attempting to poke my cheeks. I slapped his hand away from me and sighed.

"I wish I could fall back asleep."

"Go ahead, but I would have to wake you up with a kiss." Evan teased again. I got up.

"No thank you." I complained. I looked around and yawned. "Ugh, I'm still half-asleep..." I complained. Evan walked over to me in the back and kissed me in the cheek. My eyes widen and I blinked.

"Better?" He asked. I turned around, mostly surprised how calmly I was handling this.

"U-u-ugh" I rolled my eyes and turned my attention of the pile of my friends, literally on top of each other. Evan bent over next to Jenna and poked her. Jenna rolled over and fell off the pile, grunting.

"The bloody hell..?" She looked around, after waking up, completely. "What happened last night?" She asked. I shrugged and Evan laughed. We both looked at him and he pointed at Zane and Nia sleeping.

"Whats wrong with that?" I asked. Jenna's eyes widen and started to join in Evan humorous laugh.

"AHAHA L-L-LOOK PFFFFT" Jenna cracked up and started to roll on the floor laughing. I looked down and stared blankly. Zane and Nia were sleeping,

but holding hands.

I didn't laugh, roll on the floor, or even giggled.

I just _cooed. _

_"_AWWWWW!" I purred. "Thats so cuuuuute~" Zane slowly opened his eyes, and Nia laid her head on his shoulder, holding his hand tighter. We became completely silent as Zane fully woke up and turned around to see Nia snuggling on him. There was a long awkward silence before Zane quickly removed his hand from Nia's grip, getting up quickly, and giving us a look of horror. The looked made us laugh and Zane glared.

"W-w-what the hell?!" Zane complained. Nia woke up from the sounds of our laughter.

"What happened?" She asked. Evan grinned.

"Well, seems like you-"

"NOTHING!" Zane yelled. Nia raised an eyebrow at Zane.

"You did something to me on my sleep, didn't you?" She asked. Zane's face turned so red that it matched his hair (which he's a red head). Evan chuckled and Jenna looked at the clock,

Then she mini fainted.

"WE'RE LATE!" She screamed at Zane. Her idiot brother snapped out of Nia's charms and glanced over to the clock. The two twins ran around the room grabbing clothes and running out of the room, leaving us all alone. Nia giggled.

"See what I did there? I got skills!" She teased. Evan blinked and I giggled too. Nia stretched and yawned. "Well, I better be going now. I have classes in an hour." She said. Before she opened the door, Nia turned around with a puzzled look. "Oh, what school do you study, you look like an ice wizard!" She said. I blinked and looked at my hair, indeed it was white.

"I-I haven't joined Ravenwood yet." I said." Nia blinked.

"Really? You should start soon." She said, and with that, she walked over to me, hugged me, gave Evan a respectful nod, and left. The last comment got me interested. To fit in, I would, one day, have to JOIN Ravenwood. But didn;t they do a backround check? If they did, they would find out I was the princess, and then probably put me back to my old life. I didn't know if I should risk it.

"You're thinking about joining, are you?" Evan read my mind. I blushed and shook my head.

"It's risky." I sighed. "But I would love to." Evan thought for a moment.

"Whats so risky about it? It's only a test to see what school you are in, thats all" He said. "But you need a new last name..." He explained. I blinked.

"W-hy? Whats' so wrong with Thorn?" I asked. Then I knew what he meant. "Oh," I simply said. Then Evan smiled.

"How about Song?" He asked. I blinked.

"Alexa Song?" I said. "Doesn't ring."

"No," Evan grinned. "Alexandria Song" I felt my face brighten. I honestly did like the name.

"Alright." I said, "I'll take it!" I hugged Evan and we both heard the door slam. It was Zane and Jenna running to class. Evan looked at me.

"How about we start now?" He asked me. I grinned and nodded.

**~Line Break Like a boss~**

"**WHAT?!**" Jenna and Zane yelled at the fire student blocking the school

"Falmea's orders, sorry." The student explained. "Didn't you notice that everyone's at HeadMaster's house? Something wrong." He explained. Zane sighed and Jenna facepalmed. Zane grabbed Jenna's arm and dragged her to the Commons.

"Come on, its better if we got this over with." Zane grumbled. Jenna frowned, but followed him inside.

The two twins met Evan and I through a crowd of Wizards in front of Ambrose's house. I looked at them worried and Jenna gave a puzzled look.

"Whats going on?" Jenna asked. Evan shrugged.

"Everyone's here." He said. Zane looked around and tapped a boy next to him. The boy looked shady with his gray hair and black clothes, but Zane didn't notice.

"Hey, do you have any idea whats going on?" Zane asked. The boy shrugged.

"I heard a student was missing." He explained. Zane blinked.

"Thats IT?" He asked. The boy shook his head.

"I mean, the student was kidnapped. Rumors say it was the hunters." Zane blinked.

"I thought they were all dead."

"Well, I dont know anymore." The boy sighed. "Things are getting weirder and weirder everyday." He said. Zane grinned.

"Yeah." The two stared at Ambrose's house, waiting for him to come out and make a speech. The boy blinked.

"O-oh! And the explorers of Zafaria DID survive!" He said. Zane's eyes widen.

"What! Seriously?" Zane smiled. The boy nodded. "Oh my gosh I have to tell my sister!" He said. "By the way, whats your name?" Zane asked. "My name is Zane, nice to meet you!" The boy smiled, innocently.

"My name is Seth, Seth ShadowSlayer."

**~10 minutes before that~**

Wolf struggled inside the Headquarters. His injury stopped bleeding, but His clothes was stained with blood all over. Wolf opened the door and Seth turned around, with a winning grin.

"Glad to see you're still alive." Seth welcomed him. Wolf felt everything inside him boil and Wolf charged towards him. He slammed Seth to the wall with a dagger pointing close to his neck.

"Where is she?" Wolf hissed. Seth blinked, then grinned.

"Oh, her? She's gone." He said. Wolf's eyes widen, and he felt like he was going to cry, but refused to. Wolf pointed his dagger closer to Seth's neck.

"I'm not playing." He hissed. Seth laughed, and kicked Wolf away.

"Sorry, I have no tome to play. My plans about to start so sit back and enjoy the show!" Seth grinned and teleported out, leaving Wolf on the floor.

**~LINE BREAK~**

**Momo: :D**

**Sakura: =.=**

**Momo: Hey Sakura?**

**Sakura: What?**

**Momo: *hugs* thanks**

**Sakura: :) No problem, sis. **

**A/N: WE'RE NOT ACTUALLY SISTERS, BTW. **

**Rate and Reivew Please~**


	13. A Sweet Reunion

**Momo: I felt so happy, I decided update so quickly with all the free time I had instead of studying... Trust me, I studied A LOT. (Like, 3 hours a freakin DAY) Anyways, Welcome new cha-**

**Sakura: MURA**

**Momo:... Dont call me that... and what?**

**Sakura: WHEN'S THE O.C LINE GONNA OPEN?**

**Momo: Oh, I forgot about that, How about now?**

**Sakura: O.C line open NOW?**

**Momo: Yup :D**

**Sakura: *opens door***

***O.C explosion***

**Disclaimer: We dont own wizard101**

**~Line Break~**

"Seth ShadowSlayer." The boy with gray hair bowed, hiding a evil grin on his face. Zane grinned.

"Cool name! Thanks anyways." He said. Seth looked at him with innocent eyes.

"No problem." Behind the two Evan, Jenna and I ran towards Zane. I noticed Seth but ignored him, thinking he was one of Zane's old friends. Jenna blinked and seemed to not know him.

"Uh," Jenna started. Seth noticed and smiled. He was about to introduce himself when Zane cut him off.

"This is Seth, this guy told me whats going on!" Zane said. Seth glared at him for a second but continue to keep his innocent face. He bowed towards Jenna.

"You must be his sister, I assume." He said. Jenna blushed and looked at her idiot brother.

"I like this guy already!" She grinned. Zane sweatdropped. Seth stood up and found me. His face's grin seemed to MULTIPLY and walked over to me. He took my hand, bowed and kissed it.

"You, my lady, must be..." He said. I blushed and Evan glared.

"A-Alexandria Tho-"

"SONG!" Evan blurted out. "Her name is Alexia Song." Seth gave a suspicious eye but shook it off. "My name is Evan, by the way." Evan murmured. There was a long silence, then Zane broke it out.

"Hey, Jenna, guess what?!" Zane exclaimed. Jenna blinked.

"The Zafa-"

"ATTENTION STUDENTS!" The Head Master finally opened his door. Jenna whispered to Zane telling him to tell her later. Head Master cleared his throat and continued. "We have some, news for you..." He started. Everyone stood silent. "First." Ambrose said. "I'm shockingly surprised but, what you heard is true. The Hunters DO exist."

...

Mayhem broke through.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE MISSING STUDENT!" Some one screamed.

"ARE WE ALL IN DANGER?" Another one called.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Someone else cried. Everyone was screaming and crying, when the Head Master banged his staff on the floor, making everyone turn silent in a snap.

"We are trying our best to figure out what to do with these people. I sent a few Archmages' to search for their hideout. Until then, I promise you that you're all safe with the hands of your professors." Head Master explain. I felt my heart skip a beat.

'_T-this c-can't be happening. They're after me.'_ I took a few heavy deep breathes and Evan seemed to notice.

"Something wrong?" He asked. I looked at him with worried eyes, and he knew why. "Dont worry." He whispered.

"BUT, there is some EXCITING news!" Head Master. "The people who you all thought were gone," He started, Zane nudged Jenna but she gave him a puzzled look. "They have returned!" Head Master said. Jenna's eyes widen.

'_Y-You mean,'_

_"_THE ZAFARIAN EXPLORERS ARE BACK!" Head Master cheered. Everyone clapped and cheered as one by one the 5 grandmaster students walked down. One boy looked around for someone and spotted Jenna. He waved at her but she looked at him in horror. She backed away and Zane noticed.

"Jenna wa-" She turned around and sprinted away as fast as she could. The group looked at eachother and Zane sighed. "I'll go get he-"

"No, I'll go." I said. Everyone looked at me. "Y-ya know, Girl to girl talk?" I said. Evan raised an eyebrow and Zane laughed. I gave them a nod and ran after Jenna.

**~Line Break. JENNA'S POV :D~**

Great.

Wonderful.

Fan-_freakin-_tastic!

Out of the 4 freakin months of waiting. He comes now. I sat on the bench of Unicorn way with my face buried on my hands. I just sat there and thought. I had the amulet on my pocket. Honestly, I got to the point where I was going to SELL the amulet. It was a gift for him, but...

"Jenna!" I heard a voice call my name I looked up, ignoring how puffy and red my cheeks were from almost crying. Of course, it was Alexia. She ran towards me and stopped, taking deep breaths. "I... got... lost." She said. I smiled and she sat next to me. I knew at that moment we were going to have a long talk. "Everyone's worried." She started, "Why did you run?" I tried to find an excuse, but gave up.

"Well... It's a long story." I started. Alexia frowned.

"You're going to have to explain more than that." She pouted. I sighed and took out the amulet. I showed her and she gazed at the decoration.

"His name is Stephan Dawn. We've been friends since little kids." I started. Alexia looked at me with understanding eyes.

"Do you, love him?" She asked. Normally i would start a huge fit about this and yell randomly, but I didn't.

"As we both became master wizards, I started to grow feelings for him, becuase he was so responsible and everyone looked up to him. But, he didn't seem to notice me much anymore. A few months later, he told me that he was going to be sent to Zafaria for exploration and just left. I knew he was going to come back, so I bought this for his arrival." I sighed and stuffed it back in my pocket. "He never came back." At that point I thought I was going to cry. I mean, whats the worst thing that could happen? The only person here was Alexia, she probably cant hurt a fly! Alexia got up.

"Give me the amulet." She simply said. I looked up and blinked.

"W-what?"

"Give it to me," She said. With asking her why, I handed her the dragon amulet and she ran off. I blinked again and stayed where I was, hoping she would come back, quickly.

**~5 minutes later~ **

I started to hear a bunch of footsteps. I knew one of them was Alexia, and there was someone else I didn't bother to look.

"Jenna?" I heard a deep male voice, and immediately got up. My eyes widened to see the boy I was morning for everyday, Stephan Dawn. His hair seemed to be more longer than the last time I saw him and he looked at me with his innocent blue eyes. Alexia, who was right next to him, smiled at me. There was a long silence. "Jenna..." He said again. I looked at his neck and saw the same amulet I gave Alexia around him. I clenched my fists and my face darkened.

"B-b-baka*." I started. And thats when I lost it. I started to brawl like a baby. I ran towards him and tried to tackle him down into a hug, but being the strong person he is, he managed to not even move. I punched his chest and cried on his robes. "YOU LEFT ME, I WAITED AND WAITED! STUPID! BAKA BAKA BAKA!" I cried and cried. I knew that Stephan was going to hate me cause he hated when girls, especially me, cried. Trust me, I cried a lot. But instead of getting mad, Stephan wrapped his arms around me, trying to calm me down.

"I missed you too." He said, almost in a whisper. Even though that was the nicest thing I heard from him, I still yelled at him.

"D-do y-you know how l-l-long you were gone?" I said. He nodded.

"It's hard to explain." He said.

"Stupid." I said again. I buried my face on his robes, not caring how wet is was getting. Alexia sighed in relief, gave us one more look, and turned around heading out to the commons. Stephan looked around.

"Isn't this the place we met?" He asked. I nodded.

"I-it brought the memories." I sniffed. I looked up at him and he looked at me in the eyes. "Stupid." I said again.

**~Line break~**

**Momo: Well...**

**Sakura: *looks at Jenna* Wow...**

**Momo: Anyways, ya'll know that requirements. Go back to chapter 2 to see it. Also, people who already submitted can't submit again. Sorry. Also, no code names, they're becoming stupid! o3o**

**Rate and Review~**

***Baka means stupid, in japanese. **


	14. Talking with the Dead

**Sakura:... *stares at Evan and Stephan* Uh Momo..?**

**Momo: *comes in* yeah?**

**Sakura: Who is... who? *points at the two blonde boys***

**Momo:... ah, um... *thinks***

**Evan: *raises an eyebrow* I'm the one with the accent, remember?**

**Stephan: And I'm cuter. **

**Evan: WE LOOK ALIKE!**

**Stephan: But still...**

**Evan:*facepalm***

**Alexia: *Walks in* Hai Evan! *hugs Stephan* **

**Evan: *mumbles curses***

**Disclaimer: We don't own Wizard101**

**Sakura: (I think hell is about to start between them)**

**Momo: (yeah...)**

**A/N: So happens to be that Evan is a messy blonde haired kid too, so they look alike. **

**~Line break~**

Wolf struggled to walk down the hallway still protecting his arm. It still bled like a fountain If it continues, he knew he was going to die. Wolf coughed, covering his mouth with his hand. When he recovered he looked at his hand and found blood. '_Damn it' _He cursed in his thoughts. He looked ahead and knew he was near the main throne. But he just couldn't go forward. He sighed and leaned against the wall, sitting down. He closed his eyes and took slow deep breaths.

"_Hehe, look at you, its disgusting." _He heard a female voice, it sounded ghostly but familiar. He quickly opened his eyes and turned around. He felt his heart stop beating.

"S-S-SCARLET?" He asked. The young girl grinned.

"_Hey Wolfy." _She said plainly. Wolf stared at her. He reached over to touch her, only to find out his hand went through. He knew it, a ghost. His face fell.

"Oh, you're not real..." He said. Scarlet frowned.

"_'COURSE I AM!" _She complained. She reached her hand over to touch Wolfs face, it went through. "_Oh..." _She frowned and sat down next to him. There was a short silence. "_She's pretty, isn't she?" _Scarlet broke the silence. Wolf blinked and knew exactly who she was talking about.

"'What?!" Wolf complained. Scarlet laughed and looked at him in the eyes.

"_Seriously, we both know that one day you were going to move on. Once I found out, I was happy for you. I never wanted you be mourning over me your whole life." _She said. Wolf suddenly knew what she meant.

"It's nothing real. We only went to breakfast in the morning. T-that's all" He said. "I'm not looking" Svarlet gave him a worried look.

"_You're worried that she's going to get killed." _She simply said. "_Just like I was" _Wolf looked at her. Even though Scarlet was a ghost, she reached over to grab his shoulders. "_It's not your fault. I never told you I was a spy. It was all mine. Ever since that first kiss, I've always wanted to tell you, but I never got the guts." _She studied Wolf's expression. "_Please, stop blaming yourself. For you." _She paused. "_For the both of us." _At that point, Wolf wanted to cry. All those weeks, he's been giving a cold shoulder to everyone,trying to look tough, and look strong. But now he just felt weak. Scarlet smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She looked at his injuries. "_Open the door behind you." _She simply said. Wolf blinked and turned around.

"It's... just a wall." He said. Scarlet grinned.

"_Look closer." _Wolf squinted his eyes and looked closer, only to find a handle on the wall. He blinked and pulled it. Inside, there were bottles of potions and healers. Wolf smiled and took the bottles.

"Thanks Scarlet." He said. There was no response and Wolf turned around. She was gone. He sighed and started to heal himself, getting ready to confront his boss.

**~Line Break!~**

**Sakura: Well aint that short?**

**Momo: Yeah. I got REALLY bored and decided to end it there. **

**Sakura: Whats next chapter?**

**Momo: Good group**

**Sakura: *Evilishly smiles at Zane***

**Zane: o.o**

**Rate and Review please~**


	15. Another reunion, sort of AND ANATS!

**Momo: *comes in with a younger girl* HEY EVERYONE :D MEET RIINA!**

**Riina: H-Hi…**

**Zane: *notices and takes hand* Well, hello. My name is Za-**

**Sakura: ZANE! GET HERE, NOW!**

**Zane: *murmurs* fine, fine *walks away***

**Sakura: *pats head* good. Anyways, hey Riina! You're Minako's cousin, right?**

**Riina: Yeah…**

**Momo: Anyways, welcome! :D**

**Riina: thank you… **

**Sakura: *looks at Zane* Did you say hi?**

**Zane: yeah =.=**

**Sakura: *pats head* good boy. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Riina: Momoko Fuji Nakamura and Sakura Ichigo Zen doesn't own wizard101**

**Momo: (whats with the full names?)**

**A/N: I noticed I started calling Alexa "Alexia". Sorry about that, I'm going to fix it. AND I CALLED STEPHEN, STEPHAN! OAO SORRY! .**

**~God, that was a long disclaimer scene~**

It was funny to see everyone's reaction once I told them what happened. Evan seemed to be happy for the two. Zane just rolled his eyes and continue to fidget with his bow.

"So when are they coming back?" Evan asked. I shrugged.

"I left them so they could talk in private or something. Should we wait? I mean, it might be all day." I said. Zane yawned.

"I wish I could go back to sleep." He complained. Seth, who followed us along, nodded at that last comment.

"How about the Arena?" He suggested. The two boys face lit up, and I gave a puzzled look.

"T-the Arena..?" I asked. Evan nodded and got up from Zane's table.

"Yeah! It'll be awesome!" He said. Zane followed his friend and got up from his lazy state. Once Evan passed by me, I heard him whisper to me. '_I'll teach you how to battle.'_

~**Meh, Bored (No POV)~**

Evan said they should wait in the library since the Arena wasn't going to open for another hour. Everyone but Zane didn't seem to be hungry, and Jenna wasn't back. So Zane decided to leave and search for a small café in Marelybone or something. Zane looked around in Olde town and noticed a group of female wizards' trading cards. He wanted to go between them, but it was too early. He's usually lazy before 12:00 p.m. A thought went through his mind, thinking about his sister. She's always been joking around and a tough kind of girl. But inside she was miserable because of Stephen. Now that he's back, Zane kind of felt happy for Jenna. And gosh, he would have paid a MILLION gold pieces to see the look on Jenna's face. Thinking how happy Jenna was made Zane wanted to feel the same way, about seeing someone you love.

And you wouldn't believe what happened next.

There were a few shouts and a female voice screaming "watch out". Zane turned around to see a girl in black zipping through the air in her broom. She seemed to lose control of it. Zane looked closer at her face and before his mind processed on who it was, she knocked into him. The two went tumbling down a mini hill, and when they finally stopped, Zane moaned in pain. The girl sat up and glanced over to Zane.

"Y-You okay?" She asked. Zane immediately recognized the voice. He turned around and his eyes widen. The girl did the same.

"Zane?" She asked.

"Titania?" Zane blinked. The fellow redhead curly haired Diviner gave an idiotic smile.

"Hey! Never thought I'd see you!" She said, helping Zane up. Zane mumbled something but shook it off.

"I could see you're an _amazing _mount rider." He said. Nia pouted.

"Stop it. I just bought it. It's not like everyone is a genius at it!" She said. Nia grabbed her broom and slowly sat on it. A few seconds passed when her broom started to act up again and she fell down on her bottom.

"Oww~" She complained rubbing her back as she got up. Little tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. Zane almost laughed.

"You really cry that easily?" He asked. Nia frowned, wiping her eyes.

"N-NO!" She pouted. "I'm just a little angry about the cards…" sighing at the last comment. Zane raised an eyebrow.

"The cards? How important are they? I mean, they're just treasure cards." He looked at Nia's face and immediately regretted says those words. Nia hissed and punched him to the ground. Zane fell to the ground and stared at her in shock. "W-what was that for?!" He asked. Nia huffed and glared vemonously at him.

"It meant a lot for me. I worked a lot to get them. And it's the rarest in the spiral. So _don't you dare _say that." She said. Zane blinked and wiped his mouth. He got up and sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." He murmured, loud enough for Nia to hear. Nia's face fell and then she warmly smiled.

"I… didn't mean to hurt you either. But its alright." She said. She held up her pink. "Friends?" Zane tilted his head and stared at it. Then he grinned and took out his pinky.

"Friends. I swear it."

**~Line Break~**

**Sakura: Why are your chapters getting shorter?**

**Momo: Cause I got school and stuff…**

**Sakura: Alright:**

**Riina: *burst in doors* MOMO IT'S TIME!**

**Momo: OMG! ITS ANATS TIME!**

**Everyone: *cricket*…**

**Sakura: The bloody hell is THAT?**

**Momo: Riina….**

**Riina: ANATS mean A note about theme songs ^.^**

**Sakura: OMG THEME SONGS :D**

**Momo: Okay, I got a few (some j-pop some just instruments)**

**Evan's theme: Raise your spirit high (maplestory, phantom theme song)**

**Zane and Nia's theme: Ah! It's a wonderful cat life!**

**Wolf and Ryan's: Paradise of light and shadow**

**Evan and Alexa's theme: With you (by back on)**

**Alexa's theme: Rose of May (final fantasy 9) **

**Momo: That's all I got for now, youtube it and say whats your favorite ^.^ **

**A/N: On Zane and Nia's theme, it doesn't really fit but it fits Zane perfectly :D**

**Rate and Review~**


	16. Notes, notes, Mother freakin notes

**I know right now You're like: **

**Holy crap, I THOUGHT THIS WAS ANOTHER CHAPTER! NOT FRIGGIN NOTES!**

**Okay~ So... This is actually about polls. **

**So, there is a poll about what couple/shipping should get the first kiss in the story. And honestly, its a three way tie. I'm not telling you who, but just to point that out.I need you guys to vote. The poll will close once I update next chapter. I'm still Deciding if I should try to do a bonus chapter or the actual next chapter...**

**Wait. CRAP. NO!**

**I STARTED THE CHAPTER! DONT GET ME WRONG! I SERIOUSLY DID! **

**It's just that I got REALLY stuck. **

**So to make you guys happy cause this is going to take a LONG FREAKIN TIME, I'm gonna tell you what happened so far in the next chapter:**

**So, after Zane ditched Evan, Alexa, and Seth, the three are waiting in the library for the Arena to open when Alexa complains that she's tired. Seth suggests that she sleeps while they wait and she does. **

**She dreams about when she met Evan (otherwise known as her 14th birthday) (She's 15 years old now, BTW). So Alexa attempted to run away and when she ran out the Courtyard and into the village, she bumped into a group of pirate bandits, one of them is Evan. **

**Thats right, folks. **

**Evan was a freakin PIRATE. **

**And THATS when I got stuck. I didn't know what to next. My plan is that Evan is going to "pretend" to kidnapped her himself, but bring her to safety because he quickly fell in love with her. **

**AND YEAH! THATS IT! I'M STUCK!**

**So vote, and hopefully I'll find inspiration...**

**I hope. **


	17. The first time we met

**Momo: Hey Sakura?**

**Sakura: wut?**

**Momo: Can I call you sakkie?**

**Sakura: o.o why?**

**Momo: Cause you call me Mura**

**Sakura: NO!**

**Momo: Okay okay okay...**

**Sakura:...**

**Momo: ...Sakkie**

**Sakura: SHUT UP!**

**Momo: :3**

**Sakkie:*facepalms***

**Disclaimer: We dont own wizard101**

**~Line Break~**

The wait was pretty long. I stared and Evan and Seth as they had a mental conversation. I could tell from the poisonous daggers Evan glared at Seth a couple of times. It was a good five minutes before i opened my mouth to break the silence.

"So when are we going to the arena?" I asked. Evan tilted his head in confusion.

"It's closed. I thought I mentioned it." He said. I laid my head on a bookshelf.

"I'm just really tired. How long do we have to wait?" I yawned. Seth looked at his watch.

"About a few hours. You should get some rest." He said. I nodded and closed my eyes silently. I dont sleep that fast, but considering how early i woke up today for no reason, I fell into deep sleep pretty quickly.

The thing that was funny? I dreamed about the first day I met Evan.

It was a pretty normal day. I was putting on my depressed face on and I casually looked out the window. My parents thought it was a wonderful idea to celebrate and invite almost everyone in the kingdom, since it was my birthday. I was finally 14 and I didn't like it. I never really enjoyed the stuff in the palace. Sure, at first its fun and all royalish. But later, it's boring and you barely have anything to do. All you do is sit around and listen to stupid lectures of what you would do as a ruler. So I stayed quietly in my own room most of the time. Have I tried escaping? Yes, millions of times. I was sort of getting tired of it. I sighed but noticed something. Everyone was in the dinning room. And I'm steps away from the Courtyard. Steps away from the world.

Steps away from Freedom.

So, being the idiot risk taker, I took the risk.I kicked off my high heels, tied my hair into a pony tail, took my cloak and wrapped it around my, covering everything except my eyes. I looked at the garden below me and opened the window. I sighed and jumped out, praying I wouldn't fall splat.

I didn't.

I landed on my feet and took a moment to recover from my stupid idea. I quickly glanced around and grinned. All clear. I quickly leaped over the plants and opened the gate without making a sound. And with that I left.

**~Line Breako~**

And I did it! I made it out! I was walking down the village in awe. Sure I had no money or any idea of what I'm going to do. But just look at it! Its amazing!o gaurds, free with random people and everyone looked so happy. I loved it. Every single part of it. I looked around and spotted a small little pet store. With slight interest, I decided to go in.

Inside, there were the cutest pet baby dragons ever. I stared at them in awe and found a sky blue one, staring at me with huge innocent eyes. I walked over to the little baby and stroked his fur. I looked at the tag around his neck and found his name.

"So, you must be King fluff." I giggled at the name and the baby dragon circled around as if to play with me. The store manager noticed and came next to me.

"He's cute, aint he?" He asked. I blinked and glanced over to the man and nodded.

"Wish I had the money..." I started. I sighed and straighten myself up. "Maybe if I come back, I could buy him." I said. The store manager nodded.

"I'll be waiting." He said. I waved good bye and started to continue down the village. After a few minutes, the money problem started to worry me. I needed money to eat, drink, and find shelter. I couldn't become a begger. Beggers soon get thrown into jail.I looked around and the thought of food started to make me hungry. My heart started to beat faster and I broke into a run. I kept on looking around for food and water until I felt myself bump into some one. I fell back and cursed as I looked up. At that moment, my heart stopped for a second.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, boys." A buff man with an eye patch and scars on his face looked down at me, smiling. His companions surround me and laughed. I knew who they were. The spirals worst bandits, the Black blooded thieves. I gulped and backed away, but I bumped into another bandit behind me. I got up and shook my head.

"P-p-please. I-I-I dont want any trouble." I begged.

Great, I'm a begger already.

"Aww, is someone scared?" Another man said. The buffed man, I assumed who was the boss, laughed and grabbed my arm.

"There's no was I could have someone this beautiful run away from my hands." He said. I started to panic and I wanted to scream. "Now let me see your face." He said, reaching for my hood. I thought that this was it, when sudden;y one of the men spoke up.

"W-wait!" He said. He grabbed his bosses arm and pulled it away. I blinked and glanced over. I quickly noted that the man looked younger than the others, probably a year older than me. He had blonde hair and was a bit taller than me. The boss frowned.

"What do you want?" He asked. The boy hesitated.

"Y-you promised I could get the next one, right?" He asked. I quickly knew the next one meant me.

'_So much for my savior.' _I thought. The boss nodded and grinned.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Evan? Go ahead!" He said. The boy, known now as Evan, turned around and faced me. I gulped and looked at him in the eyes, hoping he'll let me go. Of course, I knew he wasn't once he took out a curved blade. The bandits still surrounding us, backed away expecting a fight. That's when Evan grabbed my arm, turned my around and pointed the blade on my neck. I wanted to cry. I regretted everything. Leaving the Castle, Promising the Store Keeper I'll buy the pet. Running around the Village. Everything was a messed up cloud in my head when I heard Evan whisper in my ear.

"_Just play along." _He said. "_Just follow my lead, okay?" _I suddenly knew what he was trying to do. Evan looked at his boss. "Satisfied?" He asked. His boss nodded.

"Lets go back to the ship and give her a room." His boss said. Everyone but I agreed. I didn't fight back, though. Evan grinned and led me with the gang.

**~Line of the epic Break~**

They tossed me into a private room with just a bed and a shelf. They all looked at me and laughed as they closed the door. Once they did, I waited a few seconds and started to cry. I was brawling like I did when I was 9 years old. After a good 5 minutes, I calmed down, wiping my tears. I couldn't help but wonder if my parents were looking for me right now. In any given moment, the ship will start to move away to Skull Island, which means I'd probably never see my parents again. I wish I said goodbye to them. Or maybe just saw them. I heard a sudden knock and the door opening. I turned around and saw the boy, Evan, coming in with a plate of bread and fish. He stared at me and placed the plate in front of me.

"You hungry?" He asked. I didn't respond, but I just simply stared. He sat on the floor and stared back. "You're Alexandria Thorn, aren't you?" He asked. My eyes widen.

"H-how do you know?" I asked. Evan grinned.

"So you can talk?" He joked. I frowned and crossed my arms. "I could see your face, ya know?" He said. I blinked and covered my face with the hood. "Not gonna work, the damage is already done." He said. "Why dont you eat?" He offered the plate to me. I stared at it and took it. I was so hungry I started to eat it with my hands. Evan laughed at the sight. "Being the princess, you eat so improperly." He said. I didn't really care about his insult. I was just hungry. After I finished, and wiped my hands on my dress and looked at him again, this time, removing my hood.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked. Evan tilted his head as if it was a hard question.

"What? Can't a guy be a gentlemen?" He asked.

"No, I mean, you're a bandit." I said. "A-And I'm a princess. This usually doesn't happen." Evan cleared his throat.

"A-anyways." He started. "The ships about to leave. I could get you out." He said. I blinked.

"How? I-I mean, you'd do that for me?" I asked. Evan nodded.

"Sure." He got up and walked over to a wall. "All I need to do is break a hole in this wall and-" His plan was disturbed by the sudden knock.

"Evan! You in there?" A bandit asked. Evan cursed and grabbed my but my waist I shrieked and he took out his blade and started on the wall. The door started to shake as the bandit tried to open the door. "EVAN! WHATS GOING ON?"

"H-h-hurt!" I said. Evan tried going faster. Finally the hole broke and Evan grinned. At that moment, the door open and three bandits were together, staring at us in shock. Evan waved goodbye and covered my mouth. I screamed again and he jumped. I heard gunshots and saw blood. The only thing that got in my head before falling into darkness was:

'_Evan saved me'_

**~Line Break~**

I started to cough and sat up. I wiped the water from my eyes and looked next to me. Evan was on the ground breathing heavily. I looked down and knew why. On his leg was blood spewing out. He got shot.

"EVAN! EVAN!" I screamed his name, I scramble around. I ripped the part where he was bleeding and used my cloak to cover the blood. I didn't care if anyone was following us. The boy saved my life and I had to do the favor and save his. I screamed for help and some villagers came over to me, asking what happened. I couldn't really tell them, but I tried to keep up the important parts. Thank god most of the villagers knew healing. One villager knew who I was and told me to go back to the palace. Once I refused, the guards came in, taking me away from them I started to scream Evan's name but he never moved. For a scary minute, I thought he was dead. I kicked the thought off me and I was finally back to the castle.

Truth is, he did survive. It took him a few days to recover and once he was up and running again, he started to visit me at night, standing near the gates. After a month, he managed to find a way to get inside to castle. He would tell me stories about the outside and how the pirate gang was thrown into jail. He told me he was going to enroll into Ravenwood Magical Arts. Another month passed when he actually did become a sorcerer. He brought a small slice of cake for us and we shared, like we had a small mini party.

On that day, it was the first time we hugged.

And I didn't stop him.

**~Line break~**

**Momo: MOTHER OF GOD! *slams head on laptop desk***

**Sakkie: Geez, whats wrong?**

**Momo: THAT WAS 2,000 EFFING WORDS!**

**Sakkie: uh, good jo-**

**Momo: SHUT UP!**

**Sakkie: o.o**

**Rate and Review~ (oh, and the poll is still going, NEXT chapter is when it closes)**


	18. The game plan

******Momo: Welcome to a new chapter!**

**Everyone: Yaaaay~**

**Zane:...where's Sakur-**

**Sakura: *burst doors open* SOME NIGHTS I STAY UP CASHING IN MY BAD LUCK~**

**Everyone: o.o**

**Momo: uh... Sakura?**

**Sakura: *dances caramelldansen***

**Momo: are you oka-**

**Sakura: i. see. COLORS!**

**Momo: I'll take that as a no... so do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Sakura: OPPA GANGNAM STYLE *Dances***

**Everyone but Momo: *joins in***

**Momo: OAO *twitch***

**Disclaimer: this is why we dont own wizard101 (at least this is why SAKURA doesn't own it)**

**~Line break~ **

Wolf forced the front doors open and was welcomed with the sound of a piano. Of course, he knew his boss was playing it. He always listens in his room. His boss usually plays it when he's bored or he's in the "moment" (I don't know either…). Wolf waited about ten seconds before getting his attention.

"Sir." He said. Wolf tried to be fierce and brave, once the piece immediately stopped and his boos turned around Wolf didn't feel any macho anymore. "Sir." He said again, without bowing, kneeling, or showing any respect.

His boss got up from the stool and grinned under his mask. "You wanted to say something?" He asked. Wolf clenched his fists.

"Where is she?" He asked. His boss raised an eyebrow.

"That girl? Oh, yes yes yes… about that…" He chuckled. Wolf's eyes widen . He felt like screaming, going crazy, destroying everything in his path. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realized his reached for his dagger that was fastened in his waist belt. The shady mastermind realized it quickly and broke into a laugh. "You'd like to fight me? Ha! Like you'd survive! You know, I bet this moment always happened ever since Scarlet died." The name made Wolf's body shiver, reminding him about her ghost (which he talked to a few chapters ago). "Yes, I'm sure about that. Shame she was a spy. I was beginning to like her. Of course you know about spies. How dare that self-less, idiotic, stubborn girl do this to our-" Without realizing his actions, Wolf ran towards him, successfully locking his boss's hands and pushing him to the wall. The man was caught off guard from the attack and stared at his minion in shock.

"I said. _Where. Is. She?" _Wolf hissed. It was bad enough for Wolf to allow his anger take over him, but threatening to kill his boss? Might as well die right now. Instead of fear, his boss returned to his original grin and shook his head in shame.

"You should never threaten me, Wolf." He said. His eyes changed color and somehow blinded Wolf. The white-haired hunter (**Momo: *sigh* I haven't called him that in a while =w=) **lost his grip and staggered back. A ghostly hand came out of the ground and grabbed Wolf's foot, resulting in him tripping. His boss lifted his hand and it started to glow. Wolf suddenly felt like he was chocking and he was forcibly raised up into the air. His boss approached him. "I had so much fun with you. Too bad you had to die. What was the girl's name again? Ryan?" Wolf looked at him in the eyes hard. "Good, now I know who the kill first." His boss closed his glowing fist and everything went blank.

**~Break of de lines~**

"ARENA'S OPEN ARENA'S OPEN!" Jenna started to scream, in result of me waking up. I blinked and looked around, seeing all my friends (including Stephan, Titania, and Seth)together sitting in a circle with a feast of pastries. Great, they had a feast without me. Everyone was caught off-guard by the red-head's outburst.

"How do you know that?" Zane said. His twin sister pointed at the clock above us.

"It's 10:00. That's when it opens, idiot." She said. Nia raised an eyebrow.

"Zane's not an idiot…" She complained. The boy blushed when she took his side. The three started an argument and Evan looked behind the group to check on me. He noticed I was awake and did a small wave. I waved back and watched the mini fight between the twins and the necromancer. Seth noticed me too and warmly smiled.

"Morning sleepy-head." He said. I let out a smile and everyone turned their attention to me, even the three teens stopped arguing. There was a long silence when everyone said good morning. They all continued to eat and Evan offered some of his loaf cake to me, I didn't enjoy loaf cake so I declined the offer. Evan shrugged and took a bite out of it and Seth sat close. "Want some Danish?" he asked. I looked at the fresh pastry and felt my mouth water.

"S-sure." I said. I took one and happily munched it as Evan glared at Seth again, showing signs of jealousy. Jenna glanced over to me and gasped.

"OH. MY. GOD I ALMOST FORGOT?" She screamed. Zane winced.

"What? To shave off your beard?" Zane asked. She elbowed him in the stomach hard.

"No, I forgot that Alexa's suppose to have a haircut today!" She squealed. I blinked and tilted my head. Haircut? I don't remember anyone mentioning that. Nia gasped too.

"You're getting a haircut?! My gosh I _**GOT**_ to see that!" She said. The boys exchanged looks and Evan stretched.

"In that case, I guess we could cancel the Arena plans…" He said, in slight disappointment.

"W-What about after the haircut? Can't we go then?" I asked. Evan shook his head.

"N-N-No… I… um…" Evan started. Stephan took over.

"How about while the girls do that, we could go for some PvP, eh?" He asked. The rest of the boy agreed and everyone got up.

"So when should we meet?" Jenna asked.

"How about noon?" Seth asked. Everyone nodded and the two groups parted away. Jenna leaned forward, near my ear.

"Time to make you pretty!" She laughed.

**~Line break~**

**Everyone but Momo: *still dancing Gangnam style* XD**

**Momo:… To hell with it *joins in***

**Everyone: OP- OP- OP- OP- OP- OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!**

**Rate and Review~**


	19. A haircut, and the big question

***The two authors in a car to Virginia***

**Momo: …**

**Sakura: ON A ROAAAAD TRIIIIP**

**Momo: *facepalm***

**Zane: *pops out of nowhere cause he's not actually real* Sugar-high again?**

**Momo: yup**

**Sakura: C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own wizard101**

**Momo: Geez, I'm getting concerned about her**

***Zane and Momo stare at each other for a moment in silence***

**Both: PFFFFFFFT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHA!**

**Zane: nice one, nice one.**

**~Line break~**

The two girls dragged me to the world porter. I blinked, knowing they'd take me out of wizard city. Suddenly I remembered there was a little shop that cuts hair back in Avalon, where I lived. I felt my breath quicken, if the guards saw me, not only would I be put back to the castle, but Jenna and Nia would be charged for kidnapping. Maybe the guards will hunt for the others too. I blinked at my thoughts. What am I thinking? There are plenty of other worlds, there is a hundred percent chance there would be another store. But just in case, I had to ask.

"H-hey guys?" I started. The two wizards stopped and turned around. "W-where are we going, exactly?" I asked, hoping they wouldn't say Avalon (or Mooshu, since my Uncle's kingdom is there). Jenna grinned.

"I know this cute store my mom would take me to in Marelybone." She said.

YES!

Nia tilted her head otherwise.

"But, my mother always took me to Avalon. The prices are great there." She argued. Jenna seemed to agree, but I quickly stepped in.

"W-well, that is true, but I've gone there A LOT. We might as well try Jenna's store." I said. Nia shrugged.

"You _are _the one whose hair is going to be cut." She said, and proceeded to opening the spiral door. I shivered at the sight of the Spiral. I remembered my trip with Evan, and it wasn't pleasant. Nia noticed my sudden fear. "Are you oka-?"

"AND JUMP IN!" Jenna pushed me directly inside the portal, ignoring my overly dramatic screams and cursing. Jenna followed me and laughed. "TO MARELYBONE!"

**~We'll get back to the boys in a moment. Let's just get into the hair cut~**

"Jenna, hon! Been a while~" The employee (who happened to be a dog… don't ask) greeted her. Jenna and the….women…. hugged and kissed each other's cheeks in the air. Nia blinked and I made a mental note that Jenna probably knows everyone who owns or works in a style store.

"Lyana" Jenna said (**Momo: AGAIN MAKING UP NAMES!), **"I'm here for my friend!" She grinned, then leaned forward and whispered something in the dog's ear. The two laughed about it and the women told me to approach her. I gulped and gave an unsure look at my two friends but followed her command. She studied me like I was a hard math test (my teacher gave me some, and they are so hard). She then started to unbraid my hair.

"You know…" She started "You're hair is really unique. Never saw anyone in my life with this kind of hair. It could sell for millions." She said. I nodded.

"They said the same thing for my dress" I murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I quickly said. Man, I was bad at hiding my cover. If I hung out along with everyone. I'm sure they would've found out. I mean, already more people are joining us. There's Seth, Stephen, and Nia who just joined the group. Maybe if I stood a little longer, this would all be over.

"So how long do you want it to cut?" Lyana asked. I blinked and pointed at my shoulder.

"This long." I said. She nodded.

"So, same height as your braids?"

"Yes." I said plainly, closing my eyes. I felt nervous. What if I looked ugly? It's just a haircut… no harm into that, right? All these thoughts suddenly disappeared once I heard the sound of a snip and my friends in the back gasping.

Yup. I'm ugly.

I opened one of my eyes to see the mirror, and immediately opened the other in shock. You know one of those moments when you are like "oh my gosh, I wish I was her!" And boy did I think that. Except, I was her. Before I said something, Jenna screamed.

"OMG OMG! LOOK AT YOU!" She ran over to me to touch my hair. It was short, and simple. Shoulder height, and everything fit my face perfectly. Maybe this haircut was worth it. I actually looked like a different person. Lyana picked up the hair she cut from the floor and stuffed it into a bag.

"Would you like to sell it?" She asked. I observed it.

"Nah, I'm just going to keep it, as a memory." I smiled. She nodded and Nia ran over, copying Jenna's actions. Lyana took out a camera. "Smile!" She said and we took a picture together.

**~And now a really short scene for the boys~**

"Come on, get you're lazy butts off that bench and battle already!" The redhead called from down. Evan yawned and laid back on his seat.

"I'm *yawn* gonna rest here." He complained. Seth took a seat next to Evan and took a deep breath.

"I just finished with you, go pick on someone else." Seth pouted. Zane stuck out his tongue and turned his attention to Stephen.

"How about-"

"No."

"COME ON!" Zane fell anime-style on the ground. The three watched Zane trying and failing at summoning random fireballs at them (with his terrible aim). Finally Seth snapped

"Fine, I'll go again, if it makes you shut up." He said. Zane's face lite up and jumped in joy. Seth jumped down smoothly to the battle field and proceeded with the battle. A minute passed when Stephen moved closer to Evan.

"So... watcha gonna do with Alexa?" He asked. Evan glanced over and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Evan asked. The blonde elbowed him lightly.

"Aw come on, when Jenna asked, you panicked and I covered up for you. remember?" Evan blushed. "Now tell me." Stephen gave Evan a devilish grin.

"T-there's nothing to know. I just want to talk to her..."

"About..."

"SHUT UP." There was a short silence and Stephen moved even closer.

"Do you love her?"

**~Line break~**

**Momo: :3**

**Sakura and Zane: =.=**

**Momo: What?**

**Sakura: You're gonna be hated for this, ya know?**

**Momo: *makes a heart shape with fingers at reviewers***

**Rate and Review~**

**A/N: Oh and I'm thinking for doing an FAQ next chapter. So… please I need a lot of questions for it to happen so ASK THOSE DAMN QUESTIONS~**

**AND REVIEW~**

**Okay… go and review~**

**What did I say?**

**Are you still reading this?**

**REVIEW~**

**NOW~**

**NOW NOW NOW~**

**NOW NOW NO-**

**Sakura: Shut up will ya?**

**Momo: *slumps down***


	20. An argument and love

**Momo:... *stares at random back round crowd***

**Sakura: *comes in* hey Momo!**

**Momo:... who got this crowd?**

**Sakura: *stares* ... I, honestly dont kn-**

**Zane: *Runs in* GIRLS I MADE A RAP!**

**Two Authors:...?**

**Zane: Would you like to here it?**

**Momo: Sur-**

**Sakura: No.**

**Random Back round crowd: Ahahahahahaha *laughter***

**Momo: o.o *glances back*... well, I would love to hear it, Zane.**

**Zane: KAY! *Clears throat* I walk into Olde town and this is what I see, I see Nia on the floor, looking at me, I got fire on my hands and I aint afraid to blow it, blow it, blow it. I'm Zane and I know it. **

**Random Back Round crowd: YEAH! *Cheers***

**Momo: Hm.. thats nice Zane and WHO THE HELL BROUGHT THESE PEOPLE?**

**Random Back Round crowd: *laughter***

**Sakura: I'm gonna get mai shot gun. *leaves***

**Random Back round crowd: oooh. *dramatic gasp***

**Disclaimer: We dont own wizard101...**

**~Line Break~**

"So, do you love her?" Stephen asked. Evan stared at him, showing sings of surprise, but laughed.

"Me? Love her? Ha! Where'd you get that..." He trailed off, fiddling with his fingers. Stephen raised an eyebrow.

"Don't try to deny it. You protect her like nobody else. It's obvious you have feelings for the girl." He said. "By the way... Why do you protect her? I mean, what's so special?" Evan sweatdropped.

"S-she's like a little sister to me..." He lied. Of course, Stephen took his word for it... for a second.

"Liar." Stephen grinned. "Sure you could love a little sister, but what's with your major blush?" He asked, poking Evan's cheeks. Evan smacked the back of his hand away from his own cheeks  
"Leave me alone."  
"Answer my question."  
"Never!"  
"So you do like her?"  
"NO I DON'T!" Evan finally yelled, standing up from his seat. Even the two boys on the battlefield looked up to see what the heck was going on. Stephen blinked at Evan, surprised by his actions. Evan blushed even more and sat back down. "Sorry..." He murmured. Stephen grinned and nudged him on the stomach lightly.  
"We all have those problems too, bro." Evan puffed up his cheeks and stuck out his tongue like a five year old, He then sat back down focusing into the battle below.

"You're an ass." Evan hissed at Stephen. He grinned.

"Thanks I get that a lot." He said laughing like crazy. Evan facepalmed and sighed.

"What's taking them so long? It's just a haircut. I mean, one snip and done! I hope Jenna didn't go shopping again, then it'll-"

"Dude..."

"What?"

"Calm. Down." Stephen said slowly. Evan crossed his arms and laid back.

"Whatever."

**~Line break~**

Jenna strolled down with Nia and I trailing behind. I was nervously playing with my new haircut and Nia went on and on about how I would be a great Ice wizard. I stared blankly ahead of the road, thinking if we were going back to the boys. A faint blush went through my cheeks as I thought about what Evan and Seth would say about this. I blinked.

'_Why am I worried about Seth's opinion?' _I thought. He was a nice friend. He knows what I need, and he gives me space when I want it. He's also mysterious and quiet, which made me want to be with him more. '_But you just met the guy.' _My mind argued. True I met the guy, like, yesterday, but still... '_Haven't you noticed that Evan hates him?'_ My mind complained. I tilted my head. Maybe Evan isn't use to me having another guy friend. I mean, he was the only one with me for the past 3 years. '_So you're saying Evan's jealous?' _Why am I arguing with my mind. I sniffed and started to walk a little faster. I reached Jenna to ask her where we were going.

"Back to the Arena, of course." She said, as if it was obvious. I started to think more about the two boys. Evan hates Seth, Seth doesn't care. Seth seems to be close to me, and Evan protects me because I'm a princess. That's all.

He's probably close to me because I'm a princess.

I frowned at the thought. Evan doesn't care about me at all! He just cares about me being a part of the "royal family." My anger must of showed because Jenna looked at me with a worried and concerned. "A-are you okay?"She asked. I didn't look or glance at her.

"Let's go. I have something to do." I spat at her, storming into the world portal.

**~Line Break~**

****"AND THE ZANE-MAN STRIKES AGAIN! WOOT!" Zane was dancing on the battlefield, celebrating his victory on the duel. Seth raised an eyebrow.

"You used a treasure card. And you spammed healing attacks. I would've won." Seth rolled his eyes, walking away.

"NO YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS! YOU CAN'T FIGHT THE SKILL OF ZANE!" The redhead yelled back. Stephen laughed at the redhead's (awful) dance-moves and Evan facepalmed. "ANYONE WANT TO DUEL ME?" He asked again.

"We've had enough." Evan called. Zane slumped down.

"Alright, fine." He said, walking towards the group. Just then, the Arena door slammed open. The three boys turned around to see Jenna, Nia, and I. I stormed over to Evan and looked at him hard. He stared at my new haircut.

"Woah. You... look-"

"Where did you want to take me after this?" I asked, not letting him finish. He blinked.

"I-I-I wanted to take you over to my house...why?" He asked. I grabbed his neck collar and dragged him out the door.

"Then lets go." I hissed. Stephen looked at Evan with a confused face and Evan shrugged, mouthing that he was confused as everyone else. Zane glanced over at Jenna.

"Did you do something?" He asked. Jenna glared at him, but shook her head no.

**~Line Break~**

****I forced Evan to open his house door, and when we entered, I looked at him with crossed arms. Evan looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't know how to start, but the three lettered word.

"Why?" I asked. Evan tilted his head.

"Why what?" He asked. I sighed again.

"You know! Why are you doing this? Why are you protecting me? What's the real reason?" I asked. Evan raised an eyebrow.

"You're a princess. Haven't you noticed?" He rolled his eyes. I knew it.

"And that's it?" I spat. He hesitated,

"Well-"

"HOW COULD I NOT SEE THIS! ALL THIS TIME YOU NEVER EVEN CARED FOR ME! I RISKED MY LIFE TO SEE YOU! AND THIS IS WHAT I GET? I'M A PRINCESS? THAT'S ALL?" I screamed at him. Evan looked at me in shock.

"Ale-"

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE! WHY DO YOU CALL ME YOUR HIGHNESS IF THAT'S WHAT YOU SEE ME AS!" I never realized my face was covered in tears. I wiped them with my sleeve and backed away. Evan stared blankly and frowned.

"Are you serious?" He asked, and it didn't sound like he wanted me to answer. It sounded like He was mad at me, now. I was caught off-guard. "Where have you been the last _freakin' three years?!" _He said. I blinked, then realized what he was talking about. "Every night I came over to see you. Every night, I risked my life to just see your face. I didn't care if you were a princess. There was a high chance I would've got caught and been convicted of trespassing and be killed! But no, I just loved you so much that I didn't care!" My eyes widen.

"Y-You... love me?" I asked. Evan glared even more.

"If you think of me like that then go." He said, pointing at the door. I hesitated.

"Evan... I.."

"Do you think of me that way? After all those years?" His voice cracked, as if he was going to cry himself. I shook my head no. He quickly walked towards me and grabbed my hands. "Good." And that's when he quickly pressed his lips against mine.

**~Line Break~**

**Three Authors: D'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Rate and Review~**


	21. Sir Fluff and another plan

**Momo, Riina, and Sakura: D'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAW**

**Sakura: *squishes Evan's cheeks* D'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW**

**Momo: *squeals* D'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW**

**Riina: *hugs Alexa* D'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW**

**Evan and Alexa: o.o**

**Disclaimer: We don't own wizard101 D'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAW**

**~D'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAW~**

Evan pressed his lips against mine, his eyes were shut closed.

'_oh...' _I thought. I didn't know what to do, so I kissed him back. He loved me, that was repeating over and over in my head. I can't believe I was so stupid, in believing he didn't even care about me! Of course he did. And I cared about him too.

I loved him too.

It felt like forever but it was only 30 seconds, when Evan pulled away, giving me one last peck in the lips. After 10 seconds of awkward staring, his yes widen.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!"He studdered. I blinked. "I shouldn't have, I mean, I just.. and..."

"Evan..."

"I didn't know...why I di-"

"I love you, too." I said calmly. He looked at me hard, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I should be the one saying sorry. I thought you didn't care about me when you obviously did. I came to Wizard city because I did have feelings for you, except I wasn't sure. Now I know, that I love you." I looked up to him and smiled. Evan blankly stared but smiled too, he hugged me back. Behind him, I saw a small figure, then as it came closer, I saw it was a cat.

On fire.

I screamed and backed away. Evan blinked and turned around. He then laughed. I frowned at him and the cat meowed, approaching me. "W-w-what is that?!" I asked. Evan picked up the firecat without getting burned.

"It's my pet. The flames don't actually burn you." He said, petting the cat "Aren't I right sir fluff?" He said in a baby voice, which made me laugh.

"Sir... fluff?" I giggled. Evan raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... yea-"

"PFFFT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I rolled around laughing. Evan's face turned red with embarrassment as the cat watched my movements with a lot of interest. I sat up and wiped a tear as "sir fluff" pounced on my leg.

"You done?" He asked. I nodded, stroking the kitten's fiery fur. Evan sat down on the floor next to me and wrapped his arm around my back as the cat licked it's fury back.

"Is it a boy?" I asked. Evan nodded. "He's so cute~" I purred at the cat. Evan put on a joking grin.

"Well, looks like the cat's got a competition." He said, pointing at himself. He looked at fluff. "Alexa's mine, go find another girl." He said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh don't say that!" I lightly punched Evan in the stomach, and looked down at fluff. "I could be yours too, fluff." I said, despite Evan's silly protests of "how could I lose to a cat?" Fluff started to purr and curled himself into a ball on my legs. At that moment, I remembered something. "Hey Evan, why did you want me here anyways?" I asked. Evan raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I had to talk to you about a lot of stuff." He said. I tilted my head in confusion. "Like, about you joining Ravenswood. If you don't everyone will become suspicious." He said. I understood. Besides, I've always wanted to become a wizard.

"So how do I start?" I asked. Evan looked up, trying to put the pieces together.

"Well, you have to talk to Headmaster... and he will give you a test to see what school is perfect for you, and then you'll have classes on that school from there on." He said. I blinked.

"A test? It better not be math. I hate that!" I complained. Evan chuckled.

"No, it's not really a test, it's like, questions about you." He said. I smiled warmly.

"Ya know... Nia says I'm going to be a great ice wizard~" I said, poking Evan's cheek.

"Wonderful, now you could give me the cold shoulder any time you want!" He joked. I stuck out my tongue and petted Fluff again.

"How about we sign up tomorrow, eh? Today's going to end soon." He said. "Speaking of that, are you hungry? I got some food, if you want!" Before I could respond, Fluff hopped out of my legs and ran into the kitchen, as if he understood Evan. Evan helped me get up and we left to the kitchen.

**~Line Break~**

**Momo: NOW FOR THE EPIC CLIFF-HANGER~**

**~Line break~**

I took my last bite of the sandwich and sighed, I was completely full. Evan didn't seem to have much of an appetite, since Fluff stole the turkey out of his sandwich (it was a good laugh) and ate it himself. As we ate, I told stories about how my mother would smell her food before she ate it, and Evan told me about Jenna and Stephen, and how he thinks they're the perfect shipping. It felt like a normal night, when Evan would visit and we would just talk. I felt free to do anything, now that I'm not in Avalon*.

"I wonder what the others are doing right now..." Evan thought a loud. I agreed to that.

"They're probably confused. I'm surprised they haven't came to see what was wrong." I said. Evan thought about it.

"Well, maybe Stephen stopped them..." He whispered. I blinked.

"Why Stephen?" I asked. Evan shook his head.

"He's been annoying me, asking my feelings for you..." He said. I blushed.

"D-Did you tell him?" I asked. Evan shook his head no and I sighed in relief. "Good." I got up to put my plate away. I leaned forward and pecked Evan on the lips.

And that's when the doorbell rang.

I came out of the Kitchen and blinked. Evan did the same.

"I wasn't expecting any visitors..." Evan murmured, loud enough that I could hear. He glanced over to me. "Hide in the closet." He said, pointing at a small closet door. I nodded and ran inside it, locking the door behind me. Evan confirmed I was hidden and opened the door. And I could swear my hear stopped beating.

It was the royal guards.

Evan looked at them in shock. "Can I help you?" He asked. One guard looked down at him.

"Are you Evan SandTheif?" He asked. Evan nodded. I immediately knew what was going to happen. No... it can't be, I thought they've confirmed that I was dead! The same guard took out a scroll, unrolled it, and cleared his throat. "You are charged on trespassing castle doors.."

No...

"The kidnapping..."

Please, no!

"And the Murder of Alexandria Thorn of Avalon and the Spiral." Tears ran down my face like a waterfall.

"What?! Who charged me?!" Evan demanded.

"Anonymous, Evan SandTheif, you're under arrest."

~**Line Break~**

**Rate and Review :D~**


	22. aw not another notes

**Yup.**

**IIIIIt's back. **

**The cursed notes. **

**So, about chapter 21, I got spammed. **

**REALLY spammed. So many people hated that cliff hanger that they spammed me through PM's. But I'm not mad at all. I'm at 120 reviews! What more could I ask for? I'm here for two reasons...**

**-Sakura's typing the nest 2-3 chapters because I got things to do, like I have a piano recital, and um... I feel like I'm taking all these chapters myself. Sakura actually made the O.C's. So, I wanted her to seem she's doing something in the story it's self. **

**- This is what pissed me off. So, chapter 22 was done, completed, ready to go. Except, I was going to post it today. BUUUUH~ My phone ruined EVERYTHING! So, chapter 22 was on a tablet, and inside my backbag. I forgot to turn off my phone, and when the phone downloaded the around 45 emails I got from Fanfiction (thanks guys :_;), it made this really annoying loud sound in the middle of my math test...**

**Wow. **

**So, As I reached over inside my bag to "hand in my phone" to the teacher when my tablet fell out of my bag. And there goes chapter 22. My teacher took my TABLET thinking it made the noise. **

**Wonderful. **

**Great. **

**FANTASTIC~**

**SOOOOO, I've lost chapter 22, and that chapter was 3,452 words... I worked so freakin hard on that. ALSO! I won't get my tablet back until the quarter ends. **

**The quarter ends in February... mmmmhm**

**- This one isn't so bad, but there is a poll. Who's your favorite character? I will be doing something with the winner... So if you don't have an account, then you should answer in the review. Please I seriously need the votes/reviews/answers. Thanks**

**I'm be doing a bonus chapter or something to fix this problem. Sorry~**

**VOTE and review~**


	23. The photo and a flashback

**Riina: *walks up to Sakura* Hey Sakura?**  
**Sakura: Hm?**  
**Riina: What makes a good fanfiction author?**  
**Sakura: *thinks* well... aside from the good grammar and no spelling mistakes...**  
**Zane: *appears out of nowhere behind Sakura and starts waving arms like a bird***  
**Riina: *notices*._.**  
**Sakura: *continues* You have to have a great story line, and-**  
**Zane: *makes funny faces and bunny ears***  
**Riina: O3O**  
**Sakura: …**

**...**

**Sakura: Riina? Could you turn around and cover your ears?**

**Riina: U-uh Sure *turns around and covers ears***

***In the backround***  
**Sakura: ZANE I'M *Beep*ING SICK OF YOU *Beep*ING TRICKS! YOU THINK I DON'T *beep*ING SEE YOU? I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A F-**  
**Disclaimer: We don't own Wizard101**  
**~Where's Wolf?~**

"Ngn..." Wolf struggled to stand on his two feet. Scarlet look at him worriedly.  
"You sure you don't need help, Wolfy?" She asked. Wolf looked at her weakly.  
"What are you gonna do? You're just a part of my imagination." He said. Scar frowned.  
"Hey. At least I know some information" She pouted. Wolf blinked.  
"Information? Tell me." He said. Scarlet crossed her arms.  
"I'm too useless to tell you." She said. Wolf raised an eyebrow.  
"Come on, you know I don't mean it." He said. Scarlet warmly smiled  
"I know you don't. Now sit down, seeing you in pain is too terrifying." She said. Wolf dragged himself into the cell's corner (Sorry, didn't mention that he was in the Hunter's prison) and looked up at the ghost. Scar took that as a sign to continue. "Well for one... as you were being dragged here, I couldn't help notice the signs around the jailhouse saying 'Missing Escaper'" She said. She looked at Wolf, just in case he knew where this was going. Of course, Wolf gave a puzzled look.  
"What does this have to do with me?" He asked.  
"The escaper... It's Ryan." She said. Wolf's eyes immediately widen.  
"WHAT?!" He yelled. A few guards around the room looked at Wolf. The jailed hunter recovered and glared at them, as they went back to doing whatever they were originally doing. "H-how?! Ryan... Ryan isn't that type of person!" He complained. Scarlet shrugged.  
"Maybe you didn't know her as much. She didn't know you as a hunter before? Remember? She might be something herself. Like... a huntress?" She pointed out. Wolf hesitated.  
"N-no, I know how the Huntresses are. They're like in pacts. I doubt she's one of them. No one follows her, and she's constantly bullied." He said. Scarlet sighed and sat down next to Wolf.  
"I don't know. But anyways, what are you going to do about it?" She asked. Wolf thought for a second, not responding to the question. Sure, he would find out a way to get out, but what should he do first?  
"I'll go look for her, make sure she's safe. If I'm caught and get killed, at least I'd know she's okay." Wolf finally said, after I long pause. Scarlet's eyes widen, she was caught off-guard by the sudden decision.  
"B-But Wolf! That's... That's just absurd! Risking your life for her!"  
"I should've done the same for you." Wolf murmured, loud enough for her to hear. Scarlet looked down.  
"Listen, I told you my death was my own fault. I should've told you earlier." She said. Wolf sighed.  
"Then what should I do? If you're the boss?" He asked. Scarlet blinked.  
"Boss?" She asked, almost grinning. "A-"  
"Just tell me what else you know." Wolf said. Scarlet laughed.  
"Alright, you know Seth's plan on convincing the princess and her friends that he's innocent and taking down her friends one by one?" She asked. Wolf's eyebrows narrowed at Seth's name. Scarlet continued, "He succeeded in getting the princess's most beloved. The one who always use to visit her at night in the past."  
"Evan?" He asked, trying to remember his name. Scarlet nodded. "You're point?" He asked. Scarlet sighed again and pointed at his pocket. Wolf blinked and stuffed his left hand inside. He felt a slip of paper, and when he took out his hand, he pulled out a stared at the photo, confused.  
"Oh... Did I mention I had the power to move things around?" Scarlet added, scratching the back of her head and smiling sheepishly. Wolf raised an eyebrow. The photo contained a picture of a blonde woman, holding a newborn child, probably a few months old, and another toddler was next to her. The toddler had blue eyes and the same blonde hair as the woman. Wolf quickly assumed the two children were the woman's sons.  
"Why is this inside my pocket?" He asked. Scarlet just gave a confident grin.  
"Look closer." She said. Wolf obeyed and squinted his eyes, moving closer. The photo looked old. Probably taken years ago. He mainly focused on the two children. Mainly the toddler.  
"Is... the toddler Evan?" Wolf asked. Scarlet nodded. "And the baby is his brother..?" Wolf asked. Scarlet nodded again.  
"Yeah.. but my question is, do you know who that is?" She asked. Wolf observed the baby. One thing he noticed, is the baby's eyes were redish-brown (Zane: Redish-brown? Seriously? Sakura: DON'T QUESTION MY INTELLIGENCE! Zane: *murmures* What intelligence?) Wolf blinked and stared for a second, before realizing the biggest thing in his life.  
"That baby... that's me."**  
~Flashback time!~  
**_A young blonde toddler ran down the meadow, laughing and screaming. A middle-aged woman, who shared the same features as the boy, followed him while holding another baby. _  
_"Evan, slow down! I can't catch up to you!" The woman said, giggling. _  
_"Run mommy run!" The boy, known as Evan, called back, running towards a small cottage. _  
_"Mommy can't run with your younger brother here!" She said, holding up the baby, who was reaching up to catch a white butterfly, but failed because of his small arms._  
_"Then put him down!" Evan said, as his mother got closer to him. The woman laughed. _  
_"Oh Evan, what am I going to do with you?" She asked. Evan pouted and sat on the ground. _  
_"I'm hungryyyyy~" Evan complained. His mother giggled again and stroked her son's hair. Suddenly, the baby started to cry. _  
_"Seems like this little one is hungry too!" She said, softly poking the infant's cheeks. She started to walk inside the cottage and opened the door. "Lunch is going to be ready soon, you have 10 minutes left to play, okay?" She asked. _  
_"Awww... Fine." Evan said, slumping down. His mother gave him one more last smile and closed the door. Evan waited for a second, before getting up from the ground and taking a nearby stick, drawing a picture of his house and family. "This will be a great picture!" Evan said out loud. When he finished a picture of his mother, Evan heard a few footsteps from afar. The boy looked up to see a group of adults. The adults seemed to be looking directly at him, approaching his home. Evan tilted his head in confusion and adults were all men, they seemed to have strange hats with a picture of a skull. One thing that they had that made Evan scared was the guns and swords they had. Evan quickly stopped, and turned to his left, only to see another group of men, but they looked different. They were wearing all black, and only had swords and daggers. Some of the adults in that group were women, and they didn't look friendly. The two groups were approaching him and his house. When they were a stone's throw away, Evan's mother looked out the window. She suddenly started to scream. _  
_"EVAN! INSIDE THE HOUSE! NOW!" She screamed, opening the door, running to her son. The mother got her son and grabbed his arm, tugging him to the house, but when Evan and his mother started to run inside, a rope wrapped around Evan's arm and tightened. Evan was violently pulled away from his mother's grip and into the floor. _  
_"MOMMY!" He cried, as one of the gunned men grabbed him. Evan tried fighting back, but failed. His mother tried to run towards him, but one of the swordsmen grabbed her. _  
_"EVAN!" She cried. "LET GO YOU BASTARD!" She screamed, elbowing the man who held her. She was free and continued to run towards her child, screaming his name. A few more men and women grabbed her, holding her down. One held a sword up her neck, threatening her not to move. Several gunned men and swordsmen went inside the cottage, when they heard crying. A dark-clothed swordswomen came out of the house with Evan's baby brother, which made his mother go even more crazy. "NO! NOOOO!" She screamed. The groups laughed as one gunned man took out a match and lite the house on fire. As the group took the two children, one gunned man looked at the mother who was in pain and crying, and he grinned. _  
_"Oh wouldn't it be cruel to just leave you all alone like this?" The man asked. Evan, who was in the back still being dragged, watched as the man took his gun and aim at his mother's forehead._  
_And that's when the shots were heard.__**  
**_**~Line Break~****  
Momo: *stares at Sakura* Why'd you like, shorten the chapter  
Sakura: Cause, the one you wrote had too much info  
Momo: You're suppose to introduce the huntresses.  
Sakura: Screw that  
Momo: *facepalm*  
****Rate and Review**


End file.
